There Goes My Life
by Californiapoppy5
Summary: Seventeen year old Troy Bolton just found out his girlfriend of six months, Gabriella Montez, is pregnant. Will he commit to the baby? Will he commit to his girlfriend? Or will he leave it all behind?
1. Kiss It All Goodbye

_"And He said, there goes my life. There goes my future, my everything. Might as well kiss it all goodbye. There goes my life."_  
_-Kenny Chesney_

* * *

"I'm Pregnant."

The words of my sweet, beautiful girlfriend of 6 months, Gabriella Montez, echoed in my head. She was ten weeks. Two Months and Two days. She is going to keep it.I am a Junior at East High. I'm just 17 years old. How am I supposed to take care of a baby? I can't even take care of myself!

Gabriella moved here a couple years ago from California with her parents and her older sisters. I lived here in Albuquerque all of my life. My dad was the basketball coach and a part time firefighter and my mom was a nurse. She worked most nights to take care of my little brothers. Kyle is twelve and Robert is seven.

I played basketball all of my life. I am the captain of the basketball team. I was bound for a scholarship my senior year. All I've ever wanted is to get out of New Mexico. Maybe get drafted in the NBA, maybe move to the east coast and play all four years of college. I had my whole like ahead of me. Now it's gone. Goodbye life, it was nice knowing you while it lasted.

I knew what I had to do. I had to tell my parents and talk to Gabriella.

I got home from school today. It was the Friday before winter break. I was going to basketball camp for a couple weeks then I was going to spend the rest of it with Gabriella. She told me the news at lunch time. She said she couldn't keep it to herself any longer.

"Hey baby, How was school?" Mom asked me, she looked up from the couch.

I sighed. "It was uh.. An interesting day." I gulped. "I need to talk to you and dad, before you leave for work."

"Alright sweetheart, maybe after dinner. Go finish your homework." She said, turning back to the TV.

I walked upstairs and called Gabriella.

She sniffled. "Hello?"

"Hey babe, How are you feeling?" I sat down on the bed.

"Like a crazy hormonal 16 year old. I just told my sisters. I got an earful." She sniffled again.

"I'm going to tell my parents tonight after dinner." I said, laying back on the bed. "I'm going to be here for you every step of the way Gabi, you will never have to do this alone."

She let out a sob. "Do you really mean that?"

"Yeah, I mean it with all of my heart baby. We will make it work. I promise you. I think I'm going to get a job, so we can save up." I ran my fingers through my hair. I promised her. Now I have to go through with this. This is the right thing Troy.

"Thank you Troy." She let out another sob. "I really appreciate everything you do. I love you."

I smiled to myself. "I love you too Gabi."

"I have to do homework but call me after to let me know how it goes." She said blowing her nose.

"Alright, it'll call you right after" I sighed. "Talk to you later."

We hung up and I closed my eyes. How am I going to tell my father? What if he kicks me out? Dear lord. I am so dead. I pulled out my home work and tried to get started. I opened a new spiral notebook and looked at the empty page.

_Dear Baby,_

_I just found out about you today. You are 10 weeks along in your Mommy's belly. Your mom and I are only 17 years old. We are junior's in high school. Daddy is terrified. I don't know how things will turn out. I don't know if your mommy and I will get married or anything. We are only kids ourselves. Your mommy already told her mom and dad and sisters. They are your grandma, grandpa and Aunties. She told me they can't wait for your arrival in six and a half months. I want to see what you look like. I wonder if you look like me or look like your mom. You are going to be beautiful, no matter what. If you are a boy or girl, I will teach you basketball or baseball or whatever sport you want to play. If you want to sing or dance then I will support you too. You can be whatever you want to be and nobody is ever going to stop you. I promise you that I will be there for you. I will catch you whenever you fall._

_I love you now and forever._

_Your Father,  
__Troy Nicholas Bolton._

"Troy dinner is ready." Mom called up to me. I took another look at the page and closed the book and put it under my pillow. I walked down stairs and sat down at my usual spot, in between my little brothers.

"Smells good mom." I said.

"Are you alright Troy? You looked like something was eating you up in gym today." Dad said, serving himself.

"Uh.. I'll talk to you and mom about it later." I said, waiting for my turn to serve myself. "Ky. How was school?"

"Good. I beat Marco and Kyle P. at basketball today." He said excitedly. "It was so awesome!"

I laughed. "That's good. What about you buddy?" I looked at Rob, messing his hair up.

"It was a good day. I got an A on my spelling test!" He smiled at me. "And I have a project to do over the break, can you help me with it?"

"Of course." I smiled at him then served myself. The fact that my dad was going to kill me in two hours disappeared for a little while. I loved hanging out with my brothers. They were the coolest little guys. Kyle wanted to be just like me. Basketball star, dating the prettiest girl. Rob was very smart. He got great grades. He didn't make many friends but he was a good kid.

We finished eating dinner and my mom cleaned up. I had to tell them now. My brothers went upstairs and I sat my parents down on the couch.

"What is this about Troy?" Dad said, sitting back wrapping an arm around my mom.

"I don't exactly know how to tell you this… I just found out today.. Myself." I began to ramble. "I don't know how its going to work out, but I want to make it work. Yeah know? I can't just walk away from this."

"Troy. What is going on?" Mom said looking at me, sighing.

I gulped and closed my eyes. "Gabriella is pregnant. She is 10 weeks. She's keeping the baby."

"What?" Dad said. He started laughing. "Is this some kind of joke Troy?"

"No, no dad." I shook my head and opened my eyes to look at them. "She is having my baby. I am going to be a father. I am committing to her and the baby."

Mom stared at me blankly. Dads eyes shot right through me. "Troy, go upstairs." He used that voice that he used when he refrained from yelling at me. "We will talk later."

"Dad…" I started.

"Troy, listen to your father." She said quietly.

I took a deep breath and walked upstairs. I laid back on my bed. Everything is going to be okay. Don't worry about it Troy. I looked at my phone. Gabi sent me a text. "How'd it go?" I read out loud.

I called her number and waited for her to pick up. "Hello?" she answered.

"I told them." I said quietly.

"How'd it go?" She asked me.

I sighed, "I- I don't know." I put my hand on my face. "They didn't even say anything."

She sighed. "They probably need some time to wrap their head around it."

I nodded to myself. "This is true."

"Do you mean what you said earlier?" She asked me quietly.

"Every single word, Gabi." I closed my eyes. "What are you doing tomorrow?"

"I have a doctors appointment, you can come if you want" She said. There was a clicking in the background. I can imagine her tapping her pen against her thumb like she did everyday.

"I'd really like that." I said. "What time is it at?"

"8 in the morning." I sucked in a breath and she giggled. "Early I know."

"Is your mom taking you?" I pulled out the notebook from under my pillow.

"She was going to drop me off."

"I'll take you, I'll be there at 7:15" I said. "Wait. Do your parents hate me or something?"

"No" She giggled. "They're just disappointed in the decisions we made."

"Alright, so I'll be there at 7:15" I confirmed.

"Don't be late wildcat." She giggled again. "I love you."

I smiled. "I love you too baby, goodnight."

"goodnight." she said quietly.

I hung up the phone and walked into my bathroom. I jumped in the shower. Dear god, please don't let my parents hate me. I got out of the shower and got dressed for bed. I was about to get in bed when Dad came in.

"Hey dad." I sat down on my bed.

"Hey..son.." He said slowly. He scratched the back of his head. "Your mom and I are… very shocked with your news." He sighed and sat down next to me. "I wanted you to go to college Troy. Play some ball before you have kids. Live your life. You are 17 years old Troy. You are still in high school."

"Don't you think I know that dad?" I sighed. "Chad and all my friends are going to go off to college and I'll be stuck in Albuquerque with Gabi raising a baby. I know it's not what I wanted or what we planned." I looked at him. "It just happened. I am going to take care of my child. If you kick me out then fine."

Dad started laughing. "We're not going to kick you out Troy. Don't be ridiculous." He put a hand on my shoulder. "We are just going to deal with this one day at a time."

I nodded. "I'm sorry for disappointing you."

"I'm sorry that you disappointed yourself" He squeezed my shoulder. He got up and walked out of my room. I needed sleep, badly. I set my alarm and fell asleep.

I heard my alarm going off. 6:45. I sighed and turned it off. I laid for a minute then I got up and got dressed. I walked downstairs and got a bowl and filled it up with cereal. I poured some milk into the bowl. I sat down and started eating my cereal.

"Did you forget that today's Saturday?" Dad came walking in with his empty cup of coffee and he poured himself some more.

"No I did not." I took a bite. "I'm taking Gabi to a doctor's appointment this morning."

"Oh, alright." He sat down next to me. "Your mom is coming home late today. You might even see her at the doctors. I might need you to watch the boys for a bit while I go down to the station."

I nodded. "Call me if you need me home." I finished my bowl of cereal and put it in the sink. "I'll see you later."

I grabbed my things and walked out to my truck. It was an old two-seater that dad and I helped restore. It worked great now, but it still looked like a piece of shit. I drove down the street to Gabi's and parked next to the curb. I walked up to her door and knocked.

Gabi's oldest sister Giana opened the door. "Troy." She said shortly. "Come in."

"Thank you." I walked in the door. Gabi was sitting on the couch with her other sister Grace. "Hello Gabs, Grace."

"Hey Troy." Gabi smiled up at me. Grace just kind of glared.

I shifted uncomfortably. "Are you ready to go?"

She nodded. "Let me just get my purse." She walked upstairs and her sisters turned to me.

"You better take care of my sister Troy." Giana said, looking at me.

"You better take care of your baby. If you hurt my sister. I swear to god." Grace said.

"Leave him alone" Gabi yelled from upstairs.

I was speechless. "I- uh- I am going to take care of Gabi and the um baby."

"Why do you look like your ready to run for the door?" Grace said crossing her arms.

"I- uh- I don't know." I scratched the back of my neck.

Giana sat down on the couch. "I'm surprised daddy didn't shoot you honestly."

I gulped. "Leave him alone!" Gabi said walking over to me. I wrapped my arm around her. "I'm sorry about them." We walked out to my trunk.

I leaned down and kissed her lips gently. "Your sisters are terrifying."

She giggled as I helped her in. I closed the door and walked around and hopped in. "They are harmless really." She leaned against me.

"Seat belt, my lady." I smiled at her and buckled my own.

She buckled her seatbelt and I placed my hand on her knee and drove over to the doctors. "I think we might get to do the first ultrasound today."

"Really?" I glanced at her.

"Yeah, I'm kind of, really excited." She put her hand on mine and squeezed it gently.

I smiled at her. "I never thought in a million years I was going to be a dad at 17."

She nodded. "I never thought I was going to have a boyfriend until I was like 30."

I laughed. "Why do you say that?"

She giggled a bit and shrugged. "I don't know… Do you think I'm ugly?"

I looked at her. "You can't be serious"

She burst out crying and covered her face. "You think I'm ugly."

I parked in a parking spot and wrapped my arms around her. "I do not think you are ugly baby."

She laid her head against my chest. "Don't lie to me Troy."

"Baby, look at me." She looked up at me and I wiped the tears from her cheeks. "You are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen. I love you."

She smiled at me. "I love you too." She kissed my lips gently. She giggled and wiped her face. "I'm sorry. My moods are changing like crazy and everything I try to eat smells so bad and I'm tired."

"You are pregnant babe, don't worry about it." I got out of the car and helped her out of her side. I closed the door. We walked into the hospital and she check in. I sat and waited with her until we got called in. I sat next to her in the office. "Are you scared?"

She nodded. "I'm terrified Troy."

I held onto her hand. "I'm glad I'm not the only one."

She giggled quietly as the doctor came in. The lady sat on her chair and looked at us. "Well hello Miss Montez, who is this?"

"This is my boyfriend Troy Bolton. He is the father." Gabi put her hands on her stomach.

She smiled at me. "Nice to meet you Troy, I'm Dr. Osmond." I shook her hand and sat back down in my chair. She took her height and weight and blood pressure. "I think we are going to do your first ultrasound."

We followed the doctor into the radiology department. Gabs laid down and lifted her shirt. "In a couple months I'm going to be so big." She said quietly.

I ran my hands along her flat belly. "You are going to be beautiful no matter how big your belly is." I smiled at her and kissed her tummy gently.

"Alright? Are we ready?" Dr. Osmond said. Gabi nodded. She squirted the jelly on her stomach. She turned on the little machine and placed the device on her stomach. I looked up at the screen as she moved around the device. I saw a little peanut shaped spot on the screen. "There is your baby."

I looked up at the screen and just stared at it. My baby. Gabi was going to push out that fetus in a couple of months. I was speechless. Gabi ran her hand through my hair. "That's our baby Troy." She said quietly.

I was quiet for the rest of the appointment. The doctor gave us some pictures to keep and we walked back to the car. "I can't believe it."

"Believe what?" She jumped in the car and looked at me.

"That this is real." I looked at her. "We are having a baby."

"'Fraid so wildcat." She laid her head down in my lap. "Can we go somewhere? I don't want to go home."

"Anywhere baby." I started the truck and started driving off. We went to a park and walked out to the grass. I laid a blanket down and I laid next to Gabi. "Do you want a boy or a girl?"

"I don't mind either way." She closed her eyes and cuddled up to me.

I nodded. "Me either." I played with her beautiful brown hair. "What do you think the gang is going to say?"

"I don't know. They'll probably freak out." She said.

"What should we tell them?" I kissed her forehead gently.

"When we get back would be best probably." She yawned. "Thank you Troy."

"For what?" I asked. Looking at her.

She opened her eyes and looked at me. "For not leaving me. I know this is going to be hard. I think we can do it."

I smiled and leaned down to kiss her. "Me too."

* * *

**Hey Guys! New story, still in the process of writing. I wanted to get something out to you. I hope you enjoy. Don't forget to review!**


	2. My Future, My Everything

**10 weeks later.**

_Dear baby,_

_Mommy and I are going to the doctor to find out if you are a little boy or a little girl. We are so excited. We haven't picked out names yet though. Mommy has been having a rough time at school with the other kids. We finally told our friends and the word has spread. You are no longer a secret. My best friend, Uncle Chad, was upset, but he does want to be apart of your life. Mommy's friend Aunt Taylor can't wait to meet you either. You are going to be the most loved little baby I've ever met. I can't wait for you to get here. Only 20 more weeks until I get to see your beautiful face._

_I love you_

_Love, Daddy._

I closed my book and put it under my pillow. I checked the time and put on my letterman jacket. Time to pick up Gabi. I ran down to my truck and hopped in. I turned on the heater. It was freezing today. It is February so what can you do? I waited until it warmed up and drove down the street to Gabi's.

I parked in my usual spot and walked toward the door. I knocked at the door. "Troy! Come in." Grace said. I have grown on Grace in the past couple of weeks, according to Gabi. I knew they were just protecting their baby sister.

"Hey, Gracie. Where's Gab?" I walked inside, closing the door behind me.

"GABI!" She yelled. "BABY DADDY HERE."

I started laughing and shaking my head. Gabi came down the stairs. She seemed to be glowing all the time now. Her boobs have gotten a little bigger. She had a little bump on her stomach now. She was still absolutely beautiful nonetheless. "Hey beautiful" I wrapped my arms around her tightly.

"Hey babe, Let me just get a sweater and my purse." She gave me a gentle kiss and walked into the other room. I sat down on the couch and waited. She came out a couple minutes later. "Ready to go handsome?"

"Yeah." I got up and wrapped my arms around her tightly. "Bye Grace!" I waved back to her as we walked out the door. "How is my beautiful girlfriend today?"

She giggled. "I'm so excited. I can't wait until we find out." I helped her into the truck and she sighed in content.

I went around to the other side and got in. "I've started thinking about names." I said quietly.

"Really? I want to hear them" She smiled over at me.

"Well For a boy, I like Callum Nicholas." I smiled over at her. "For a girl I like Annabel"

She wrinkled her nose. "Annabel?"

I shrugged, "Just a suggestion. Have you thought about any?"

She nodded. "For a Boy I was thinking Cody Thomas Bolton. But I really like yours too Callum Nicholas Bolton."

"It's going to have my last name?" I looked at her.

"Well yeah, You are the father. It can be Montez, if you'd like. Or Montez-Bolton." She leaned over and gave me a kiss. "Think about it."

"Alright." I started up my truck and started driving down the road. "What about girls names?" I glanced at her then back at the road.

"Well, I like weird names." She giggled. "Auden Rose Bolton. Or Sierra Noelle Bolton."

I laughed. "Auden is a weird name. Sierra is alright." I parked in the parking lot, turning off the truck. "We can think about it. We have 20 more weeks left."

"Alright, Let's go, I have to pee before we go in there." She opened the door and got out.

I walked her with her into the building. We took a pit stop at the bathroom. I held her purse as I waited for her. She came back out and we walked into the waiting room. She checked in and we sat down. "I'm so excited baby." I kissed her hand gently.

"I'm glad you are. I am too." She smiled up at me. I rubbed my hand over her bump. She leaned against me and closed her eyes.

"Gabriella Montez." A lady called out holding a folder.

I kissed her forehead. "Baby, let's go." I got up and helped her up. We followed the woman inside to a small room. They took Gabi's Height, weight and blood pressure, the usual stuff. She laid down on the bed and lifted her shirt up. He bump was starting to get really noticeable now since she was so small.

The nurse left us alone. I sat on the chair next to her. "What about Alison?"

"Eh, That's too plain." She said, looking at me. "What about McKinley?"

"Like the mountain?" I said laughing. "Oh Gabs, you are something else."

She giggled as the doctor came in. "Hello Dr. Osmond."

"Hello Gabi and Troy. It's nice to see you again." Dr. Osmond smiled at us. "I'm just going to check on the baby , if it's in the right position then we may be able to find out the gender."

"Great, We are so excited." Gabi said smiling at me then at the Doctor. She smoothed her hand over her bump and rolled up her shirt under her boobs.

Dr. Osmond squeezed the substance onto her stomach. She turned on the screen and moved the device around her stomach slowly. I was mesmerized with the tiny fetus on the screen. Every time I saw the baby, it just made everything more real. The doctor took some notes and some pictures.

"Well it is in perfect position. Are you ready to find out the gender of your baby?" Dr. Osmond said, smiling at us.

"Yes." I said quickly, causing Gabi to giggle.

"Yes, please. Dr. Osmond." Gabi smiled at me and then looked at the screen.

"Alright." She moved the device around. "Those are the legs." She pointed to the screen. "And that is the labia." She smiled. "Congratulations You are having a little girl."

Gabi looked at me and smiled. "A little girl Troy."

I tried to blink the tears away. I wiped them off of my face. "My baby girl." I said quietly.

"Aww." Gabi pulled me closer to her. She rubbed her fingers across my scalp. "Why are you crying Troy?"

I laughed a little bit. "I'm happy Gabi. It's so weird. We are 17 and having a baby during the summer before our senior year of high school and I'm happy."

She smiled. "Well you are a weird guy Troy." She giggled. "I'm happy too." She said quietly and kissed the top of my head. I sat back down in the chair and helped Gab wipe the goo off her belly.

Dr. Osmond came back in and handed us the pictures. "hide these, I gave you more than I should have. " She winked at us and walked back out.

I put them in my pocket and helped her off the bed. "Who are we going to call first?"

"Parent's" She said pulling out her phone. "Come on. I don't want you to be late for work today."

"I have like three hours." I said, grabbing her other hand.

"I know." She put the phone up to her ear. "Hey mom! it's a girl."

We walked to my truck and got in. She called her Dad and I called my mom. "Hello? Troy, I only have like two minutes."

"It's alright mom, I just called to say it's a girl." I said .

"Aww!" She squealed. "I want to see pictures when I get home. Call your dad. Love you. Bye." She hung up quickly.

I dialed my Dad's number. "Jack Bolton."

"Hey dad." I said. Sitting back.

"Hey, what's the prognosis?" He asked.

"It's a girl." I said smiling to myself.

He was quiet for a moment. "That's great son."

"I know. We are excited." I smiled at Gabi, who was talking to her sister, paying no attention to me.

"Well I'll see you tonight." He said.

"Alright dad, bye." I hung up and watched Gabi talk on the phone. She was relaxed against the seat, with a hand on her belly. She was beautiful. She hung up her phone and looked at me.

"Why are you staring at me like that?" She asked, dropping her phone in her lap.

I smiled. "Because you are beautiful and I love you."

She smiled. "I love you too."

I kissed her lips gently and she leaned against me. "I think I just thought of the perfect name."

She looked up at me. "What is that?"

"Alaina May Bolton." I ran my fingers through her dark curls.

She looked at me for a moment. She was thinking it over. She finally smiled. "It's perfect."

* * *

**15 Weeks Later  
Last Day of School**

_Dear Baby Girl,_

_Today is Your mom and my last day of our junior year. We are officially going to be seniors by 3:00 today. You have 5 more weeks of being cooped up in Mommy's tummy. You are going to be beautiful I can already tell. You are not dating until your 18 and out of high school. You are definitely not getting pregnant at 16. I hope you know whatever happens, even if I don't let you go out with your friends, or to a party. I will always love you. You will always be my first priority. You and Mommy are the most important things in my life. I can't wait to meet you beautiful girl._

_I love you,_

_Daddy._

I got dressed and walked downstairs. I picked up my new car keys. I sold my old Truck and bought a car with the help of my parents. The truck was not a good vehicle for the baby. I got a nice, black Honda. Gabi was really happy. She was not a big fan of the truck. I grabbed a banana and ate it quickly.

The boys came racing down. "Hey Troy" They said in unison.

"Hey, where's dad?" I sat on the counter.

"Right here, off the counter." Dad said walking down the stairs. I hopped off the counter. "I need you to take the boys to school. I'll pick them up, I just have to go down to the station for a couple hours."

"Alright." I looked at the time. "You guys better finish eating soon, we have to pick up Gabi too."

"Okay." Kyle said.

I walked back upstairs and grabbed my things and walked back downstairs. "Come on boys! Let's go." I yelled. Kyle and Rob came running out. They hopped in the backseat. I got in. "buckle up." I said, I looked back and watched them buckle up their seatbelts.

I drove down the street to Gabi's house. I honked the horn. Gabi came waddling out holding her big baby belly. I honked again. "Knock it off Troy I'm coming." She yelled. Uh-oh. I got out and opened the door for her.

"Sorry baby." I kissed her lips. "We have stow always."

She looked confused then saw the boys in the back. "Hey Gabi!" They said at the same time. She smiled at them.

She got in and looked back at them. "Hey Kyle, Robbie. How are you?" She buckled up and I walked around.

"How's the baby?" Rob asked Gabi. "Can you feel her in there?"

She nodded. "She moves around and kicks."

"Can I feel?" Robbie said, sitting up in his seat.

"Maybe later. We have to get you guys to school." I said, driving down the street. I parked in the drop off zone.

"Bye Troy! Bye Gabi!" Robbie yelled getting out of the car. He ran into the school.

Kyle took his time. "I don't want to go Troy."

"This is your last day buddy, then you'll be in junior high." I encouraged him. "It will fly by I promise."

He sighed. "Alright, Bye Gabi. Bye Troy."

"Bye Kyle have a good day." Gabi said, waving at him.

I drove to school We were a little late, but I didn't really mind. It was the last day after all. I got out and helped Gabi out. "How are my girls feeling?" I kissed Gabi and leaned down to kiss her belly.

"We are good." She giggled. "We have to get to class Troy."

I groaned. "fine." She hit my arm and laced my fingers in between hers. We walked to homeroom. She sat in the back on an office chair. She couldn't fit into her desk anymore. I sat down in the seat in front of her.

"Its nice of you to show up. Mr. Bolton Miss. Montez" Mrs. Darbus said. I rolled my eyes as she continued talking.

Most people were used to Gabi. She was very nice, very well liked. There were always the assholes who made nasty comments and made her cry. Chad, Taylor or I would give them an earful but they still continued to. The worst was Sharpay Evans. She used to be all over me even when I started going out with Gabriella. She was crazy.

After homeroom was over I helped Gabriella up and held her books. We walked over to her locker. "Do you need anything.?"

"Those two books." She pointed with one hand and rested the other on her belly.

I put two in and pulled the two out. "We are going to have to clean this up today."

She groaned. "I know. I just want to go home and sleep. My back is killing me."

I frowned and closed her locker. "I'm sorry baby." I kissed her forehead. "I'll give you a back massage later."

She sighed. "Alright, let's go." We started walking.

"Ew, this is like a bad episode of 16 and pregnant." I heard Sharpay's voice from behind me.

I sighed and turned around. "Seriously Sharpay. Not today."

Gabi turned around with me. She glared at her. Sharpay smirked. "What are you looking at slut?"

Gabi raised her eyebrows and looked at me. "You have got to be fucking kidding me right?" She walked over to Sharpay. "You want to talk shit to a girl who is 8 months pregnant. You must have a death wish. I am so fucking sick and tired of your shit. So what? I got pregnant. Get the fuck over it. Troy does not want you. You will never be with him okay? Get that through your thick skull." Gabi turned around and started walking back to me.

She snorted "Whatever slut."

Gabi turned back around and punched Sharpay straight in the nose and walked back over to me. "Lets get the fuck out of here." She said, trying to catch her breath.

"Damn Gabi!" I said, walking away with her. "That was hot."

She closed her eyes. "Please do not start Troy."

I smiled to myself. "I'm sorry baby." I kissed the top of her head.

I walked her inside and gave her the books. I leaned down and gave her a kiss. "I'll see you at lunch. Call me if you need me. I love you."

"I love you too." She kissed me again. I waved at her and walked out of the classroom. I walked over to my class room and sat down next to Chad.

"Hey hoops." He said. "I heard Gabi Punched Sharpay in the face. Please tell me that is true."

I laughed and nodded. "It is true."

"Damn." He muttered. "I wish I was there."

"Sharpay pushed her to the edge. Hopefully she has a good rest of the day." I said putting my face in my hands. "I do not want to be here today."

"School will be over before you know it." Chad said patting my back.

"I know. Are you and Tay going to Gabi's baby shower this Sunday?" I asked him.

"Of course." He smiled. "Who would have thought, you and Gabi are having a baby in high school."

I shook my head. 'You're telling me."

* * *

**Hey Guys! Here is chapter two. It know it's a little rushed but I'm just speeding up time. Hope y'all don't mind. I love your guys' comments and reviews. I really appreciate it. It is the highlight of my day that y'all are liking these. Please continue to review!**


	3. Welcome To The World

**6 weeks later.**

_Dear Baby girl,_

_Your due date came and went. You are now a week late. Your momma is very stressed out and she just wants you to be out now. We are ready for you to come out baby girl. We want to see your beautiful face. I can not wait to meet you. We are going to try everything today. We are going to make her eat spicy food. We are going to go on a long walk. Everything we can to get you out of your mommy's belly. She is very uncomfortable. She said she has heartburn which usually means you have hair. You probably have your mommy's crazy curly hair. We have everything you need, some at Daddy's house and some at mommy's house. You are going to stay mostly with mommy. I will be there all the time though. I do not want to miss anything._

_I love you little girl. Come out soon.  
__Daddy._

I threw the book on my bed. I jumped into the shower. I tried to relax but I was worried about the baby. Why hasn't she come out yet? I took a deep breath and washed my hair. I rinsed it out and wrapped a towel around my waist. I dried off and got dressed.

"Troy!" I heard Dad yell.

I ran down stairs. "Yeah dad?"

"Can you please go to the store for me?" Dad begged.

"Gabi is coming over in like 10 minutes." I said, leaning against the counter.

Dad sighed, "I'll let her in, I really need to get dressed and I don't have time to go to store. Can you please?"

I sighed. "Alright, what do you need?"

Dad gave me a list and I picked up my car keys. I called Gabi.

"Hello?" She groaned.

"Hi baby. I have to run to the store. But dad will let you in. I'll see you soon." I said.

"Alright. I love you." She sighed.

"I love you too baby" I hung up the phone and drove to the grocery store.

* * *

**Gabriella's POV**

I got out of the car and waved to Giana. "Thanks for the ride." I closed the door. I caught my breath and held my big belly. Damn this little girl needs to get out now. I walked up Troy's steps slowly I rang the doorbell.

"Hey Gabi. Whoa you look like you're ready to pop." Mr. Bolton said as he opened the door.

"Hi Mr. Bolton." I gave him a quick hug.

"Remember? I told you to call me Jack." He said smiling. "Troy is at the store but you can go up to his room if you'd like."

"Alright Jack." I walked to the stairs and looked up. I hate stairs. I held onto the railing and walked up the stairs carefully. I walked into Troy room and fell back on his bed breathless. I felt something poking my back. I pulled out a spiral notebook.

I held it over my head and opened it to a random page.

_Dear Baby girl,_

_Yesterday was mommy and my last day of school. Mommy is not feeling well. She is very tired and wants to sleep all the time. But go figure she can't sleep. Poor mommy. Yesterday she punched this girl in her face. She broke the girls nose. The girl was being mean to mommy. She really did deserve it. It was awesome I must say. She is ready to get you out of there. I hope you come early. I really can't wait to meet you. I know I say that in every one of these but its true. Mommy and I will always be here for you when you need us and when you don't. We will protect you and fight for you. Mommy might even punch somebody in the nose for you again._

_I love you now and forever.  
__Love daddy._

I sat up and wiped the tears away from my cheeks. Only Troy would do something like this. Man I loved that boy. I picked up the pen that I was also sitting on. I opened to the next free page and started writing.

_Hey little girl,_

_It's mommy here. I just found your sweet daddy's notebook. He is going to be the greatest father to you. I can't wait to see him with you. I bet you are going to be a little daddy's girl. I am okay with that. We love you so much. I would give up everything for you, my beautiful baby girl. I partially did. You were not planned but don't think that doesn't make you any less loved. You are going to be one amazing little girl since you are half of your dad. I hope you have his beautiful blue eyes. You are kicking me in the ribs right now. You are a week late. You seriously need to get out of mommy's belly right now. You and Daddy are my world. I can't wait to meet you._

_Mommy loves you too.  
__Love, Mommy._

I closed the book and looked up at Troy who was looking at me. "What are you doing?" He smiled.

"Writing a letter to our daughter." I bit my lip. I got caught big time. I giggled.

"You are so lucky you are pregnant. I would have to tickle you like crazy." He closed the door behind him and walked closer to me.

"Don't you dare. She is up against my bladder and I am not afraid to pee on your bed," I said giggling.

He laughed. "I'm not going to get you." He sat down next to me and pulled my shirt up. He kissed along my big baby bump slowly.

I bit my bottom lip. These hormones were making me crazy. I sat up and pulled my shirt over my head. He raised his eyebrows at me. I smirked at him and pushed him down. I climbed on top of him. He was staring at my boobs that had grown two cup sizes since I got pregnant. I knew he enjoyed looking at them. I moved my hands under his shirt. I got up and started unbuttoning his pants.

I felt like I just peed my pants. Warm liquid started running down my leg. "Troy" I said quietly.

He sat up. "What's the matter?"

"I think my water just broke." I held onto my stomach.

His eyes got big. "What? Do we need to go to the hospital now?"

I shook my head. "I need to take a shower Troy. The doctor said if my water broke then it would take a long time before she's born."

He looked at me wearily. "Are you sure?"

I nodded my head. I felt a slight contraction in my lower abdomen. "Please get me some shorts and a shirt." I walked into Troy's bathroom and took off all my clothes. I kept leaking. Yep. My water definitely broke.

Troy opened the door and bit his lip looking at me. "You look so sexy baby."

He moved toward me. "Troy! I'm in labor!" I said. I turned on the water. Troy walked over to me and started massaging my back.

"I'm sorry." He said kissing my back gently. "I love you."

"I love you too. I need to shower." I turned around and kissed him gently.

Troy left to go get me a towel and some clothes. I got in the shower and tried to wash my body the best that I could. Troy came back in and left. I got out of the shower and dried off. I put my clothes back on and walked out to Troy.

"We have to go back to my house and get my bag. We should call the hospital at my house to see when I should come in." I said. I walked over to him and laid down on his bed. I got another contraction. This time is was stronger. I breathed out slowly.

"You alright baby?" Troy said pushing my hair out of my face.

I nodded. "Contraction."

"Come on, we should get going." Troy grabbed his bag and put his notebook and a pen into it. He threw it around his shoulder and helped me up. We walked down the stairs. We got halfway down and I got another contraction. I grabbed the railing. I groaned. He rubbed my back slowly. "Shh, just breath baby."

"Boy's I'm home." Mrs. Bolton walked into the door from work. We finally got to the bottom of the stairs. "Hey Gabi."

"Mom, Gabi's water broke. I'm going to take her to get her stuff then we are going to the hospital." Troy said calmly.

"Wow, Troy." Mrs. Bolton said smiling. "When I was in labor with you, your dad almost shit himself."

Troy started laughing. "I'll call you to check up."

She hugged me tightly. "just relax, you will want to rip Troy's head off."

I giggled. "I'll try to."

We walked out the door and to Troy's car. I got in and leaned back against the street. I closed my eyes and got another contraction. "God damn it." I cursed under my breath. We drove to my house and Troy got out and ran inside.

My mom and sisters came rushing out. "You're in labor?" Grace said, getting to the window first.

"How are you feeling?" Giana said, following her.

"How far apart are the contractions?" Mom said breathless.

I took a deep breath. "Yes, like shit, like 5 minutes."

"Do you want me to go with you baby?" Mom said, smoothing back my hair.

"When I get settled I'll have Troy call and you call can come down." I said. Gripping the handle, getting another contraction. I closed my eyes and breathed slowly.

Troy came running out with the bags. He put them in the trunk. He got inside. "I called the hospital, they said you should come in now." Troy said, looking at me.

"Alright sweetheart. We will see you soon." mom said waving with my sisters, stepping away from the car.

Troy drove down the street to the hospital. It felt like the contractions are getting closer and closer. The baby was kicking my ribs again. I couldn't sit still I was very uncomfortable. I just wanted to cry. We found a parking spot. Troy got out and got the bags. I got out slowly, closing the door behind me. I walked over to Troy. We walked inside and got admitted immediately.

* * *

**Troy's POV  
****5 hours later.**

_Dear baby girl,_

_Mommy is only 6 centimeters dilated. She is a little over half way to pushing you out. She got her epidural and is sleeping peacefully next to me. She can't wait to meet you. She just wants to hold her baby girl. Your grandma Maria and Aunties Grace and Giana are here with me and mommy too. Grandma Lucy is taking care of uncle Kyle and uncle rob. Grandpa Jack is at work. He is a part time firefighter. He helps save peoples lives. Aren't you proud of him? I am. I hope I can be as good of a dad to you as grandpa jack was to me. I hope you are proud of me, like I am of him. I know you'll be very proud of mommy. She is a wonderful woman. She is so smart and beautiful and she could do anything in the world effortlessly. See you soon little girl._

_I love you_  
_Love daddy._

I closed my book and looked at the time. It was about 5. I hadn't eaten all day. I looked over at Mrs. Montez who was reading a magazine. "Mrs. Montez, I'm going to get something to eat. Would you like something?"

"Sure sweetheart. Just a turkey sandwich is fine." She smiled at me.

I looked at Giana and Grace. "Do you guys want anything?"

"I'll go with you." Grace said. "What do you want Gigi?"

"uh, anything." Giana shrugged.

"Here Troy." Mrs. Montez gave me some money.

"Oh, it's okay Mrs. Montez." I said, trying to hand it back to her.

She smiled at me. "Save your money Troy. Take it."

"Thank you. Mrs. Montez." I smiled at her and Grace and I walked out of the room.

"So are you going to tell me what you are going to name her?" Grace said.

We had kept the baby's name a secret from everybody. We were waiting until after she was born to tell everyone. I shook my head. "I already told you we were waiting until after she is born."

She whined. "Come on. Even Gabi wont tell me."

I smiled. "Good. You have a couple more hours until you find out."

I ordered us food and paid. We waited for a minute. Grace looked at me. "Gabi said she liked some weird name like Augden or something."

I laughed. "Auden, and she liked McKinley."

"But neither of those are it right?" She looked at me.

I shrugged. "maybe." I walked up to the counter and grabbed our food. Grace and I walked back up to Gabi's room. We sat down and ate. I fell asleep an hour after we ate. I woke up and looked at the clock it was midnight. I got up and stretched out my legs.

"Troy." Gabi said quietly. I walked over to her.

I leaned down and kissed her forehead. "Hey baby, how are you feeling?"

She smiled at me. "I'm tired. I feel like I have to poop."

I rubbed her belly gently. "Do you want me to get the doctor?"

She nodded. "in a minute." She pulled me down and kissed my lips slowly. "I love you."

I smiled. "I love you too baby." I kissed her lips again. "Let me go get the doctor." I walked away from her and went out to the quiet hallways. I walked over to a our nurse, Emma. She looked up and saw me.

"Troy, how's Gabi?" Emma said, dinking her coffee.

"She said she feels like she needs to poop. I got kind of worried." I said scratching my neck.

Emma nodded. "She probably feels pressure. I'll call in Dr. Osmond."

"Thanks Emma." I said walking back to Gabi's room.

Dr. Osmond got there a half hour later. She said she could feel the head. It was time for Gabi to push. I held onto her leg. She bared down and started pushing. After about a half hour, I could see her head. Gabi was taking a break. I gave her some water.

I kissed her cheek "You are doing great baby girl."

She grabbed my hand. "I just want her out Troy." She laid back exhausted. "I can't do this anymore."

A couple of nurses got the room ready for the baby. I kissed her lips down to her cheek. "Only a couple more pushes baby, and she will be here."

She closed her eyes then looked up at me. "alright. Lets do this."

"Only a couple more pushes Gabi." Dr. Osmond said.

Gabi bared down and 5 minutes later Dr. Osmond, pulled out our little baby girl. I cut the umbilical cord. She gave her to the nurses and they cleaned her up. I leaned down and kissed Gabi. "You did it baby, she's here." I couldn't help the tears falling down my face. "She's beautiful."

Gabi wrapped her arms around me putting my face into her neck. "I love you Troy."

"I love you too Gabi." I kissed her neck and stood up. I walked over to my baby girl who was wailing at the nurses who were cleaning her up. They swaddled her and handed her over to me. The little girl in my arms finally calmed down as I rocked her gently. "It's okay, Daddy is here." She was gorgeous. She had Gabi's dark hair, my nose, Gabi's face shape. She was perfect.

I walked over to Gabi who was laying there, watching me. "Let me see."

I sat down next to her and held her up. "There's your mommy baby girl"

Gabi smiled and wiped the tears pouring down her cheeks. "Let me hold her." I handed the baby over to Gabi. She looked down at her. "Hi little girl, I'm your mommy. I love you so much."

I watched my daughter and her mommy bond. I couldn't picture anybody else in my future but them two. They were everything I would ever need and so much more. I was so blessed to have them in my life. The nurses took the baby to go do some tests. I sat next to Gabi and I watched her sleep.

_Dear Baby girl,_

_You finally made your appearance into the world at 2:14 in the morning. You are off doing some tests with nurse Emma and Dr. Osmond. Mommy is sleeping here next to me. She is exhausted. I got to hold you first. You are so beautiful You have your mommy's dark hair and my nose. I couldn't ask for a more beautiful baby then you. You already stole me and Mommy's hearts. You will have them forever. I can't wait to hold you again princess. I am looking forward to the rest of my life because you are going to be in it. You and mommy are the best things to ever happen to me. _

_Welcome to the world Alaina May Bolton._  
_Born July 14 at 2:14 A.M._  
_7 pounds 5 ounces. 19 and a half inches long._

_I love you baby girl._  
_Love Daddy._

* * *

**Don't forget to review :)**


	4. Home and A Happy Birthday

**3 days later.**

"Troy can you get my bag?" Gabi asked me, sitting down in a wheel chair. We were taking Alaina home today. Gabi was exhausted and I didn't want to leave them so Mr. and Mrs. Montez said I could stay with them for as long as I'd like.

"got it babe," I pulled the bags over my shoulders. "Ready to go home?"

"Yes, I am so tired." She said. If she wasn't holding Alaina she would have been passed out by now. "Let's go."

Nurse Emma wheeled her down to the car I brought around 5 minutes ago. I put our stuff in the trunk. I opened the door and Gabi put her in the car seat. She got in the backseat slowly and I closed the door. I walked to the drivers seat and closed the door. I drove to Gabi's house. I parked next to the curb and helped Gabi out of the car.

"Do you want the bags or the baby?" I asked her as she hugged me resting her head on my shoulder.

"Bags. Then sleep." She mumbled.

I kissed her forehead. "Alright baby" I got the bags and handed them to her. I unhooked Alaina's car seat and closed the door with my foot. "Hi baby girl. We are going home." I whispered to a sleeping Alaina. Gabi opened the door and I followed her.

"Welcome home!" Everybody said at one time. By everybody I mean. My parents and siblings, her parents and siblings. Chad and Taylor. Everybody.

Gabi groaned from in front of me. She walked upstairs. Everybody watched her, looking very confused. "I'm sorry. She is very tired." I set Alaina down and took her out of her car seat. "You have an hour before she needs to eat again. Who wants to go first?"

"Nana!" My mom said walking over to me. I laughed. "Let me see the baby girl."

I handed my mom the baby and walked upstairs. I found Gabi passed out on the bed. I crawled next to her and wrapped my arms around her tightly. She cuddled up to me, sighing. I closed my eyes and rubbed her back slowly. I fell asleep next to her. I woke up and Gabi was gone. I looked at the clock. 12:45. I'd been asleep for 3 hours. I got up and walked downstairs.

"Hey babe." Gabi was sitting on the couch burping Alaina.

I stretched out. "Why didn't you wake me up?" I walked the rest of the way down and sat next to Gabs.

"Because Daddys need sleep too." She rubbed my head. I leaned my head against her. "Besides you need your rest to wake up with her tonight"

I laughed. "I can do that."

She handed Alaina to me. "Go see your daddy."

I held her in my arms. "Hi beautiful girl." I kissed her forehead gently. She wiggled in my arms getting comfortable. "Where'd everybody go?"

"Your mom had to go home to sleep and your dad took the boys home. My parents went to the store and my sisters left. Tay and Chad had to go too." She said. "It's just me and you."

"I'll bring her upstairs and you can take another nap." I said, standing up.

She nodded. "Alright."

We walked upstairs and I rocked Alaina to sleep. I put her down in the bassinet beside Gabi's bed. I grabbed my notebook and sat down. Gabi laid next to me and cuddled up to me. I leaned down and kissed her forehead.

_Dear Alaina May,_

_You are finally home (mommys house) you are sleeping peacefully in your bassinet next to me. Your mommy is sleeping right beside me. She is so excited that you are finally here and that you are home. I catch her just staring at you sometimes. You have all she has been talking about for the past three days that you've been here. I know this first year is going to be hard but you are worth every minute of it baby girl. I want you to be happy no matter what you want to do. (within reason of course.) You are absolutely perfect beautiful girl._

_I love you now and forever,  
__Love daddy._

I heard Gabi, sobbing beside me. "Baby what's wrong?" I looked at her and put the book down.

She wiped her tears. "I am so happy." She cuddled against me. "You are so sweet and you are going to be such a great daddy to our baby girl."

I smiled down at her. "You are on hormone overload baby. Go to sleep."

She smiled at me. "Sleep next to me."

"You don't need to ask me twice." I laid down next to her. She laid her head on my chest and I wrapped my arms around her tightly. She almost instantly fell asleep. I kissed the top of her head gently. I fell asleep right next to her with my beautiful girlfriend in my arms and my daughter sleeping next to us.

* * *

**One Year Later.**

_Dear Alaina May,_

_Today is your first birthday and it has been quite a year. Mommy took half of her senior year off but she got to graduate on time with me and Uncle Chad and Aunt Taylor. I was so proud of you when you rolled over, sat up, crawled around the house getting into everything. You have your momma's smile and your old man's bright blue eyes. Your dark hair is sprouting like crazy, always getting into mess. You are a blessing My baby girl. Your smile and laugh lights up my world. Your first word was of course dada followed closely by no. It really is the cutest thing. Everybody loves you so much. You love your auntie Gracie. I almost swore you said gracie once but it was just babble. It has been a crazy ride baby girl. I can't wait to see what the future can hold._

_I love you Lain,_  
_Love Daddy._

Today was Alaina's first birthday. We had it at my parents house. It was just going to be a small party. I was still in bed laying with Gabi who was sleeping.

"Dadadadada" Alaina babbled in the crib next to us.

I turned over and looked over at her. "Good morning beautiful."

Her face broke out into a big smile and she fell back on her butt. I got up and picked her up out of her crib. I kissed her all over her cheek and she giggled. She grabbed a hold of my hair. "Ow, Alaina. Let go of Daddys hair." I said laughing.

I heard giggling from the bed. I set Alaina down on the bed and she crawled over to Gabi. "Maaaaa" She squealed.

Gabi smiled and rolled over, hugging Alaina tightly. "There is the birthday girl."

"cacaga." Alaina babbled, before sticking two fingers in her mouth.

"Oh yeah? I'm very excited too." Gabi asked back to her, standing her up.

"Walk to daddy, Alaina." I held my hands out. "Walk to Daddy baby girl."

She took two steps over to me then grabbed my hands. "Dadada" She screeched.

I picked her up and held her over my head. "Let's get you some breakfast."

I walked down the stairs and set her in her high chair. I picked up some dry cereal and put it on her tray. I made some oatmeal for her. Gabi came down and grabbed it and started feeding her. This is our routine. Now I go upstairs and take a shower. I walked upstairs and hopped into the shower.

I walked downstairs after I got dressed. Gabi and Giana were sitting on the floor playing with Alaina. "Go get some breakfast baby. Gigi will watch her."

"Is that alright with you?" I asked Giana.

"Please Troy. I watch her all the time. Besides it's her birthday. Relax." She said smiling at me. I looked at her. "Go."

"Alright." I walked into the kitchen and started eating some cereal. I poured myself some coffee.

"Dadadadada" I heard. I looked toward the door and Alaina was standing up.

I smiled at her. "Come here Alaina." I held my arms out. She took a few steps before wobbling. She fell on her butt then got right back up. She took another few steps then fell again. She crawled the rest of the way. I picked her up. "Good job." I picked up a cheerio and put it in her mouth.

She chewed happily on my lap. Giana came in and looked at Alaina on my lap. "I'm going to get a little baby girl." She walked slowly toward her causing her to giggle. She picked her up out of my lap and tickled her sides gently.

They walked out and Gabi came in. "Good morning babe." She said leaning down giving me a kiss.

I smiled. "Morning beautiful." She turned to walk away but I pulled her back. I slid my hand behind her neck, keeping her lips close to mine. She smiled into the kiss and pulled away slowly. I winked at her and she giggled.

"Can you believe it?" She said to me, pouring herself some coffee.

"It's been one crazy year." I said, finishing up my coffee.

She nodded, looking at me. "I'm glad I don't have to see Sharpay's bitchy ass again."

I laughed. "oh, gab."

She giggled at me and sat next to me. "What? You were thinking the same thing."

"I can't say I haven't thought about that." I nodded. "So what are we going to do now?"

She sighed. "I don't know." She took a sip of her hot coffee. "I don't know if we can both be full time students and you work and we have a baby. There is not enough time in the day."

I sighed. "You are right." I licked my lips. "You definitely have to go to school. I can work nights."

"I don't know…" She said looking at me.

"Gabi. You got a full scholarship to U of A. What other blessing do you need?" I said looking at her.

"What about basketball?" She said quietly.

I sighed. "Alaina is more important than basketball." I put my hand on top of hers. "We don't have money for daycare and I don't think its fair to her if I drop her off somewhere to go play basketball. So, don't worry about it."

She put her head in her hands. "And I thought High school with a baby was hard."

I gave her a weak smiled. "It's life baby." I kissed her hand.

A couple hours later everybody started piling in. Alaina was down for her nap and was about to get up any minute. Gabi just finished setting things up outside. I walked upstairs to check on the baby. I turned on the light and walked over to her. She was awake, laying quietly. When she saw me she smiled and reached her hands up for me.

I picked her up and got her dressed in her birthday dress. Gabi gave me specific directions to put a bow in her hair. She had Gabi's dark curls. I put the elastic bow around her head and picked her up. "You look very beautiful"

She smiled at me. "dada dada" she babbled. I walked downstairs and everybody started clapping. I handed her off to my mom and walked over to Gabi.

"Birthday girl is up and ready and with my mom." I leaned down and gave her a kiss. "Did you get the cake?"

She gave me a look then slapped her palm to her forehead. "The cake! Oh my god!"

I couldn't help but smile. "Gabs, calm down. I'll go get it."

She looked up at me and had a devilish grin on her face. "Let's get away for a while"

I nodded and walked upstairs and got my wallet and the keys. I grabbed Gabi's purse and we walked down stairs. Gabi met me at the front door. "alright. I told my mom we were going to go get the cake."

I grabbed her hand and we walked to the car and got in. "Where to my lady?"

She giggled. "We can take a romantic walk around the grocery store."

"Sounds wonderful" I smiled at her. I started driving . Once we got to the parking lot we sat in the car. We both sighed at the same time.

She smiled at me. "I love you. Troy. Thank you for my beautiful baby girl."

I shook my head. "I should thank you. You did all the work."

"This time a year ago I was holding our brand new baby girl." She leaned against me.

I laughed. "This time a year ago you were passed out and your mom was holding her."

She giggled. "That probably is true. I was so tired."

"Let's go get the cake." I got out of the car and walked over to her. I placed my fingers in between hers holding her hand. She put her hand on my arm as we walked into the store. "Do we need a cart?" She shook her head.

We walked over to the bakery. I looked around at the cookies. "Hey Troy." I looked up and saw Sharpay Evans standing in front of me.

'Hi." I said then I looked back at the cookies. I glanced over at Gabi who was talking to the lady who was making the cake.

"What are you doing here?" She asked me, tapping my shoulder.

"I'm getting my daughter her birthday cake." I looked at the ingredients on the label.

"Where is she? Is she here?" I saw her looking around.

I looked at her. "No, she is at home. Today is her birthday."

She hit my arm. Ow. "oh that's right, huh."

Gabi came over to me "Ready Troy?"

"Hey Gabriella." Sharpay said with a fake smile.

"Hi." Gabi gave her a fake smile back. "Ready to go Troy?"

"Very." I said wrapping my arm around her. "Bye" I lifted my hand up to wave and we walked out of the store.

"Who would have guessed. Sharpay at a grocery store" She snorted. "I have never seen her eat in her life."

I laughed quietly. "I love you Gabs."

She smiled at me, putting the cake in the trunk. "I love you too"

I closed the trunk and leaned in giving her a kiss. She wrapped her arms around my neck. I leaned her up against the car. She leaned into the kiss, pulling me closer to her. I smiled at her and pulled away slowly. She kissed me gently and got into the car.

We got back home and brought the cake in. I opened the box and everybody started taking pictures. I walked outside and sat down next to my dad.

"Hey Troy." Dad said stretching his back.

"Hey dad." I said finally relaxing. "How are you?"

He nodded. "I'm good. How are you?"

"I'm alright. Very stressed out." I let out a deep breath. "but with a kid, what can you do?"

"The first year is always the hardest." He said.

I shrugged. "I can only see it getting more difficult from here. I mean. Gabi is going to college. I can't go. I can't play basketball. I need to find a better job to support my family."

"Troy you really need to relax." Dad said looking at me. "All this stress isn't good for anybody."

"Well what am I supposed to do?" I closed my eyes and threw my head back on the chair.

It was quiet for a moment. I felt two small hands running through my hair slowly. A kiss on my lips. "it's alright Troy." Gabi said quietly.

I let out a sigh. I opened my eyes. "I know."

"We are going to do the cake." She said quietly. "Come on." She helped me up and we walked into the kitchen. Gabi cut her a small slice and we started singing.

"Happy birthday to you, Happy birthday to you, Happy birthday Dear Alaina. Happy birthday to you.' Everybody clapped and cheered.

"Here you go baby girl" I put the slice of cake in front of her. She grabbed a big chunk and put it in her mouth.

"mmm" Alaina said looking at everybody with her big blue eyes. She put her other hand in the cake and smashed the cake together.

"Oh honey." Gabi was about to move the cake away from her.

I pulled her back to me and wrapped my arms around her. "Its her birthday, let her enjoy it." I whispered in her ear.

She leaned back against me and rested her head on my chest. We watched her as she ate her cake. She had frosting all over her face, hair and clothes. "Can I get her now?" She looked up at me.

I smiled. "gimme a kiss first" I said smirking at her. She rolled her eyes. She turned around and kissed me gently. She pulled away and she walked away from me taking Alaina out of her high chair.

* * *

**Don't forget to review :)**


	5. I Love You Daddy, Goodnight

_"A couple years of up all night and a few thousand diapers later. _  
_That mistake he thought he made covered up the refrigerator _  
_oh yeah he loves that little girl. _  
_Momma's waiting to tuck her in as she fumbles up those stairs _  
_she smiles back at him dragging that teddy bear. _  
_Sleep tight Blue eyes and bouncing curls._

_And he smiles, there goes my life._  
_There goes my future my everything_  
_'I love you Daddy, Goodnight'_  
_There goes my life"  
_  
_-Kenny Chesney_

* * *

**Three Years Later-**

_Dear Alaina May,_

_It's been a few years since I've written to you. I've spent the last couple of years at Grandma and Grandpa Montez's house. I guess this notebook got lost in translation. You just turned 4 a couple of weeks ago. We had a carnival party for you. You love animals and games so mommy and I thought it would be perfect. Mommy is about to finish her last year of college and she is going to be a nurse like Nana Lucy. She wanted to be a lawyer at first but she loves helping people. I am working at a factory that assembles cars. It is a really good job since Grandpa Jack and I built a truck before you were born. it's a shame we don't have it now. You are the most imaginative little girl. Always playing outside with your baby cousins. Mommy and I got married a couple months ago. You looked so beautiful in your dress. Today we are on the verge of moving into a new house. Mommy is also 6 months pregnant with your baby brother. You are very excited about this. So when you complain about him in the future I will make you ready this. It's been a crazy past couple of years but I wouldn't change them for the world._

_I love you baby girl,_  
_Love, Daddy._

I can't believe I lost this notebook. I put it in the last box of things I'm taking to the new house. I taped it up and brought the last box downstairs. I put it in the backseat of the car and walked back inside. "Mom" I called out.

"Yeah honey?" She walked out of the kitchen.

"I'm all finished. I'll call you later." I gave her a tight hug. "I love you."

"I love you too." She kissed my cheek and I waved to her as she walked out.

I got in the car and drove over to our new house. I picked up the box and walked inside. I walked upstairs and saw Gabi and Alaina asleep on the bed. I smiled and put the box down. I rolled in bed with them.

"Daddy?" Alaina asked sleepily.

"Go back to sleep baby." I kissed her forehead as she cuddled up to me.

Gabi's eyes fluttered open and she looked at me. I smiled at her and put my finger to my lips then pointed to the sleeping child next to me. She leaned over and kissed my lips gently. She sat up slowly and rubbed her belly and stretched her back. I picked Alaina up and walked her to her bare room. All that was set up was her bed. I placed her on it gently and walked out of her room.

"Did you finish up at your parents house?" Gabi asked me as I walked into the room.

"Yeah. Look what I found." I walked over to the box and opened it up. I handed her the notebook.

"Oh I remember this! Are you going to write one for your son?" She flipped through it.

"I don't know. It was kind of an outlet since we were only 17 when we had Alaina." I moved closer to her. "I want to do something else for our son, like we can keep a scrap book of his first year. Then take a picture of him every year on his birthday to see how much he's changed."

She smiled at me. "You're amazing. You know that?"

I smiled. "I am pretty great aren't I?"

She rolled her eyes and kissed my lips. She sat back on the bed. "We have so much to do."

I nodded. "I know. The down stairs furniture is coming tomorrow then we just have to decorate." I leaned down and kissed her pregnant belly.

"We still need to give him a name." She said rubbing my scalp.

"What about the names we had before?" I sat down on the floor, leaning against her leg.

"Cody Thomas Bolton or Callum Nicholas Bolton." She said biting her bottom lip, looking at the pile of boxes in the corner.

"Or we can go with Bubba" I said laughing. "According to Alaina."

"Oh Alaina." She said giggling. "We should get her opinion on this."

I nodded. "Alright. What should we start on first?"

She sighed. "I just want to nap Troy."

"Take a nap baby." I got up and kissed her lips. "I'll go start doing something."

She smiled. "I love you."

I kissed her lips again. "I love you too Mrs. Bolton."

She bit her lip and giggled as I walked out the door. I walked by Alaina's room and checked on her. I walked to the room next to ours. It was going to be the nursery. I grabbed the box with the crib in it and opened it. I started putting the base up and Alaina walked in.

"Hey Daddy." She sat down next to me. "Is this bubba's?"

I nodded. "It is. Do you want to help me?"

"Can I?" She looked up at me wide eyed and smiling.

"Of course baby." I replied.

After about a half hour we finally got the base together all we had to do was put the bottom part in and the matress. I stood up I had trapped myself in the crib "Oh no."

She started giggling like crazy. Her curls bounced. She crawled under the crib and stood up next to me. "Now were both stuck" she said giggling. "Mommy!" She yelled.

"Baby, mommy is sleeping." I said.

"Not anymore." Gabi said as she walked in the room. "How did you two get stuck in there?"

"Like this." Alaina crawled out under the crib. "See?"

"I'm wondering how daddy can get out." Gabi said smiling at me.

I got down on my knees and laid out. I army crawled on my elbows to get out of there. "finally out." I stood up and walked over to Gabi. "The dark wood looks really nice against the green."

I looked over at Gabi who looked at it. She nodded and smoothed her hand over Alaina's hair. "It really looks great."

I put the bottom on the crib in place. "Are we putting the bedding on now?"

Gabi was rolling the changing table into place. "We might as well." She picked up the bedding and handed it to me. "Here you go babe."

"I wanna help" Alaina said next to me.

I picked up the mattress and laid it in front of her. I pulled out the sheet and handed it to her. "Here, put the sheet on the mattress, like you do on your big girl bed."

"Okay" She said stretching the sheet out, putting it on the corner. I turned back to the crib tightening the bolts, making sure it's secure. "All done daddy!" She held up the mattress proudly.

"Very good Alaina." I picked up the mattress and placed it in the crib. I put the rest of the bedding on and pushed it up against the wall.

"It looks great babe." Gabi came over to me and leaned against me. "That reminds me." She turned to Alaina who was looking in the empty closet. "Alaina come here."

Alaina walked over to us. "yeah?" She looked up at us with her big blue eyes.

"What do you think Bubba's real name should be?" I said, looking at her.

"We like Cody or Callum." Gabi said, looking at our little girl.

She looked at us. "I like both of them." She looked up at Gabi and I. "I like the name Charlie."

"Charlie." Gabi said beside me. "Charlie is nice." She looked at me. "We will think about it Lain and we will let you know."

She shrugged. "okay." She walked out of the baby's room and down the hall.

"She is too much." I said laughed quietly.

"She is just like her father." Gabi smiled at me, giving me a kiss. "Let's finish up in here."

I smacked her butt gently. "You got it babe."

"Troy" She squealed and walked across the room. She took out little hangers of new baby clothes and hung them up in the closet. I picked up the big teddy bear we bought from Costco and put it in the corner. Alaina had one too. I set up the little video baby monitor on the crib. The baby's room wasn't much work. We finished up in there then headed off to Alaina's.

After about a month we finally got settled in. The last piece was the pictures. Gabi needed every wall to at least have one picture on it. She was weird, but I love her. The pictures were her project for today she told me, before I left for work. Even though she was 8 months pregnant now she was very active. I guess every pregnancy is different because when she was pregnant with Alaina she did not want to move. Ever.

I got home around 5 in the afternoon. I tried to work as much over time as I could to take a week or two off when the baby is born. I opened the door and looked at the newly decorated walls. Detail is among the list of things Gabi is good at. I walked upstairs and took my dirty work clothes off and got into the shower.

I walked downstairs after I got dressed and was greeted by Alaina. "DADDY!" She squealed. She ran over to me and I picked her up hugging her tightly. "Mommy, Auntie Gigi and Landon went to the store."

"Oh yeah?" I set her down. "Where is that beautiful mommy of yours?"

She smiled up at me. "The kitchen. Come on." She held a hold of my pinky finger and walked me to the kitchen.

"And there was a lady bug on the broccoli." Giana said, holding her son Landon on her hip. Giana got married to her long time boyfriend when Alaina was two. They had their first son Landon a year ago. Giana loved being a mom, she was a natural.

"Hey Gi, Hey baby." I said as Alaina walked all the way over to Gabi, bumping into her leg.

"Here." She placed my pinky in Gabi's hand. She turned around and walked away.

Gabi giggled, holding onto her big pregnant belly. "Oh, Alaina."

"She has spunk. Definitely a Montez girl." Giana said switching 1 year old Landon on her other hip. "Hey Troy."

I wrapped my arm around Gabi's shoulder. "What did you guys do today?"

"We went to the store." Gabi said, leaning on me. "Your son is very active today." She put my hand on her belly I felt him kicking my hand. "How was work?"

"It was good, but I missed you." I kissed her lips gently.

"Well me and Lan are going to go, we have to go to dinner with Spencer's Parents." She made a face at Gabi. "I'll call you later." She hugged Gabi. Gabi gave Landon a kiss. I hugged Giana and gave Landon a hug. "Say bye"

"Bye" Landon said quietly. He waved to us and Giana walked out.

I kissed Gabi's shoulder and helped her put the rest of the groceries away. "Only two more weeks. Hopefully he won't be late like Alaina was. I might go crazy." Gabi said.

I laughed. "I'm sure he will come when he is good and ready." I turned to the fridge and looked at the pictures on it. Pictures of Alaina throughout the years covered the front. I smiled at a family picture we took when Alaina was turning two. I opened the door and handed her a water. I pulled one out for myself and took a drink.

"I'm leaning toward Callum." She said leaning against the counter. "Callum Nicholas."

"Are you sure?" I looked at her and she nodded. "Callum it is."

"Troy Bolton. Gabriella Bolton. Alaina Bolton. Callum Bolton." She said quietly to herself. "Troy, Gabi, Alaina and Callum" She repeated. "Yep, Definitely Callum"

I smiled at her. "You do know I named both of our kids right?"

She pouted. "Don't rub it in."

I walked over to her and kissed her belly. "You can name the next one."

She raised her eyebrows at me. "Next one? I haven't had this one yet." She wrapped her arms around me. "We are investing in condoms or birth control."

I laughed. "You say that now." She hit my arm and tried to get away from me. I kissed her lips slowly. "I love you baby."

She smiled. "I love you too." She looked at me for a minute. "You're daughter is too quiet, she must be getting into something."

"Alaina!" I yelled. I heard patting of feet over head and she ran down the stairs in the kitchen.

"Yes daddy." She had Gabi's Makeup all over her face.

Gabi looked at me then back at her. "What were you doing baby?"

"Nooothing." She said with a devilish grin on her face. "I was just playing."

"Playing with what Alaina?" I said, trying so hard not to laugh.

"Stuffs." She said, looking from me to Gabi.

Gabi let out a giggle and turned to her. "Were you playing in mommy's makeup?"

She nodded. "Yeah."

"What did mommy tell you about playing with her makeup?" I asked the 4 year old.

"Not to play in it." She said quietly. I saw her lip quiver from across the kitchen.

"So why were you playing with it Alaina?" Gabi asked quietly.

Alaina started crying. "Because I wanna be pretty like mommmmmyyyy" She whined.

I walked over to my little girl and picked her up. "You are beautiful. Neither you or mommy need make up, let's go wash your face."

" I got her. " Gabi said walking over to us. I set Alaina down and she grabbed her mothers hand. She walked upstairs with her daughter. I walked over to the stove and started dinner. Gabi came back down with a clean Alaina and she walked over to me and hugged me from behind.

I turned and hugged Gabi. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm starting to cramp a little bit." She said. "Make it spicy so I go into labor soon."

I laughed. "We're having spaghetti Gab."

She giggled. "I am so lost." She kissed my cheek. "I'm going to go sit down."

"Alright baby." I kissed her hair and she walked out into the living room. I finished dinner and we ate dinner. I looked over at Gabi who looked very uncomfortable. "You okay?"

She nodded. "Yeah, more cramping." She pushed the plate away from her. "I'm going to take a shower."

"go lay down and try to relax, I'll get Alaina to bed." I looked over at Alaina who was getting off her chair and walking out to the living room. I cleaned up and put the rest in the fridge. I walked out to Alaina who was watching TV.

She looked over at me. "Hey Daddy. When is mommy going to have Bubba?"

"Soon, it could be any day now." I said. "Are you excited to meet your brother?"

She nodded. "I am, momma said I can help with him all the time." She gave me a big smile.

"You know when your brother gets here, you are going to have to share us. When we take him home you are going to have to be a very very good girl form mommy okay?" I told her.

"I'm always a good girl daddy."

I chuckled. "You are. Ready for your bath?" She nodded. "Come on, bath time, then we can watch some TV, okay?"

"Alright Daddy, let's go!" She got up and tugged on my hand. "come on!"

I laughed and got up. I picked her up and she squealed and we walked upstairs. She got a bath and changed into her pajamas. We walked downstairs and sat on the couch watching a little TV. She started to fall asleep.

"Alaina, baby time for bed." Gabi said from upstairs.

I shook her gently. "Alaina, go upstairs, mommy is waiting for you." She rubbed her eyes and nodded. She got up and stepped up the first couple stairs. "Goodnight baby."

She turned back and smiled at me. "I love you Daddy, goodnight."

"I love you too baby." I watched her as she climbed up the stairs. I turned off the TV and locked up all the doors. I walked upstairs and got changed for bed. I laid down on the bed and closed my eyes.

I heard Gabi come in and lay next to me. "Hi handsome." She kissed the side of my mouth and laid on her back. "I am so uncomfortable."

"Are you still getting the cramps?" I turned over and rubbed her belly gently.

"Yeah," She let out a breath. "I'm sure they will go away soon." She turned off the light and gave me a proper kiss. "I love you."

I smiled. "I love you too babe. Goodnight."

My alarm went off and I got up to go to work. I turned over and Gabi was gone. I got up and walked to the bathroom. I got dressed for work and walked downstairs. Gabi was sitting on the couch she looked up at me then closed her eyes again. "Hey." She said quietly.

"Why are you down here baby?" I walked over to her and sat next to her.

"Couldn't sleep. I took a nap though, I'm okay." She mumbled and leaned against me. "The cramping got worse." She said sleepily.

"I'm going to take you to the hospital okay?" I kissed her forehead and got up.

"no, it's okay." She mumbled and closed her eyes again.

"I just have to call work and get Alaina ready." I walked up the stairs and changed out of my work clothes. I called my boss. "Hey Mr. Frost, I think Gabi is in labor. I'll call you later to update."

"Alright Troy, just let me know, Congratulations." My boss said, he was very understanding. He had 7 kids of his own. I walked downstairs and checked on Gabi who was wide awake. She groaned. It was definitely time.

I walked into Alaina's room. "Hey baby wake up." I shook her gently.

She turned over to me and whined. "Daddy?"

"I think Mommy is having Bubba, I'm going to take you to Nana Lucy's house okay?" I rubbed her back and picked her up. I grabbed her overnight pack. I grabbed ours and the new baby's. I walked downstairs and opened the door. I put Alaina ,who fell back asleep, in her car seat. I buckled her in and put the bags in the trunk.

I walked back inside. "Troy." Gabi groaned. She was standing up. I walked over to her and rubbed her back.

"We are going to the hospital, but we have to stop at my parents house first." I said, kissing her cheek.

"Okay." I helped with her shoes and we walked outside. I called my parents to let them know we were coming. I got Gabi into the car and we headed off to the hospital.

* * *

**Surprise! I just got my phone fixed and i'm in a good mood so i thought i'd upload this for you :)**  
**Don't forget to review :)**


	6. New Baby

We dropped Alaina off at my parents house and we drove quickly to emergency. I got our stuff and wheeled her into the hospital. We were escorted to the labor and delivery center and got admitted right away. What I'm guess were Gabi's contractions, got worse and more frequent. When the doctor checked her she was already 5 cm dilated. She still had a long way to go.

_Dear Alaina,_

_We are at the hospital getting ready to have bubba, your baby brother. You are currently at Nana Lucy's house. As soon as your brother comes out then you get to meet him. I can't wait for you to meet him. I hope when we take him home you are on your best behavior. Just the other day you came down stairs with mommy's make-up on your face. You are a lot to handle most of the time, but I wouldn't change you for the world. Soon you will be the big sister of Callum Nicholas Bolton._

_I love you,_  
_Love, Daddy._

I looked up to see Gabi passed out on the hospital bed. I got up and walked out of the room. I called my mom.

"Hello?" She sounded tired.

I leaned against the door. "Hey Mom, How's Alaina?"

"She went back to sleep," I heard her yawn. "So did I. How is Gabi?"

"5 Centimeters dilated. She finally went back to sleep. I don't think she has slept in 3 days." I yawned myself. "I feel bad, she didn't feel well last night."

"Poor Gabi. Did you call her parents yet?" Mom said, I heard the clinking of coffee cups.

"Yeah, Gab called them when we got here. I should get back inside. I'll text you with updates." I opened the door to check on Gabi. "I'll talk to you later."

"Bye honey." She said, then hung up.

An hour later Gabi's Family came in and woke her up. She was feeling a little better and they said she was progressing quickly. She was around 6 cm now. I sat back as her family crowded around her and talked to her. I tried to get some sleep while they talked.

"Troy." I heard Gabi say. I opened my eyes and looked over at her. "Troy" She groaned this time.

I sat up and looked at her. "You alright baby?"

She groaned again "Your son needs to get out now." She gripped the side of the hospital bed, causing her knuckles to turn white.

I got up and walked over to her. "Just relax baby, he will come out soon." I leaned down to kiss her forehead but she pushed my face away.

"I just need you to get the doctor. Not fucking kiss me Troy. I'm fucking exhausted and in labor." She said before leaning back.

I raised my eyebrows a little taken back. "a-alright." I backed away from her and walked out the room. I walked into the hallway. "Can I get a nurse?"

A Nurse came in and I stood next to Gabi smoothing her hair back. Tears were streaming out of her eyes. "I'm sorry for being a bitch. I'm just…"

"in labor. I know baby, don't worry about it." I leaned down and kissed her lips gently.

She smiled at me and closed her eyes. "We are going to have to break your water Gabriella." The nurse said, pulling off her gloves. "I'm going to get Dr. Brand."

She shot up. "Who the hell is Dr. Brand? I want Dr. Osmond." Gabi said, holding her belly.

"She isn't here yet." The nurse said. This is going to be bad.

"Only Dr. Osmond is doing it. So either call her or I will call her myself." She turned to me. "Troy, Give me my phone."

I walked over to her purse and gave her the cell phone. The nurse sighed. "I will call her." She walked out of the room and Gabi looked through her phone.

She sighed. "Why are people texting me? Don't they know I'm busy?" She threw her phone back at me. "Jesus."

I chuckled. "Gabi, calm down" She shot me a death glare and I sat back in my chair.

"Sorry I couldn't be here earlier. Something to do with scheduling. It's nice to see you again Troy and Gabriella." Dr. Osmond sat down next to the computer looking through Gabi's File. "How's Alaina?"

"She's good, getting into everything as always." Gabi said finally cracking a smile.

"Typical 4 year olds. I'm going to check you and see how everything is going." She walked over to the rubber gloves and put them on with a snap. She walked back over to Gabi and checked her. "I'm going to break your water and see how everything goes from there."

Gabi nodded. "Alright." She laid back and sighed.

The doctor came back shortly and prepared Gabi. She then broke the water. Gabi was staring at me when I was watching the doctor work. "All done. I'll be back in a couple minutes." She walked out the room.

I looked up at Gabi. "How are you feeling?"

"Like shit." She rubbed her belly. "I want him to be out now."

I smiled at her. "Me too. You are in a better mood." I chuckled and walked over to her. "can I kiss you now or are you going to hit me?"

She laughed the groaned. "Shut up Troy." She kissed my lips quickly. "I feel like I just pee'd everywhere. This is so gross."

"I'm sorry." I said laughing. "I love you babe."

She rolled her eyes. "I love you too asshole."

"Hostile." We both looked at the door and Gabi's Sister was at the door.

"She's been like this all morning." I said sitting next to Gabi.

"They just broke my water and I feel like I just pissed all over myself." Gabi said. "Where is everybody?"

"In the waiting room. Mom was going to give you some time before she came in." Giana walked in and sat down on the other side of Gab. "I wanted to check on you and my nephew."

"Well I'm ready to push him out." Gabi said for the hundredth time.

Giana gave Gabi a small smile. "Can I know the name? I'll keep it a secret I promise."

I looked at Gabi and she looked back at me. "I don't really care. You better not tell anybody or I'll hit you. Not until he's born."

She nodded. "I won't tell anybody I promise."

"His name is.." I started.

"Hey Gabi, how are you feeling?" Gabi's mom came in.

"Mom!" Giana Screeched.

"What? What did I do?" She said walking toward Gabi. She got to the bed and held her daughter's hand.

"She was just about to tell me his name!" Giana sighed. "now I have to wait."

"Oh Stop it Giana Mele. You are 25 years old." My mother-in-law rolled her eyes and turned her attention back to Gabi. "How is it going?"

"Good, good. It just needs to hurry up." Gabi said impatiently.

"Hello everyone." Dr. Osmond said as they came in. "Gabi, how are you feeling?"

"My back hurts and I'm tired. No poop feeling yet." Gabi said. I laughed beside her.

"Well if anything changes buzz me in." She waved and walked back out.

I sat back on my couch and picked up my phone to text my mom.

_"Broke Gabs water, waiting for her to start pushing."_

I sent it and played with my phone in my hands. It beeped and I opened to see a picture of Alaina holding a sign saying 'I love my brother.' with a bunch of doodling around it. I chuckled.

"Look at this." I handed my phone to Gabi who looked at the picture.

"Aw!" Gabi said, smiling. "Look" My phone got passed around and came back to me. I sat in my little corner and nodded off.

I heard a loud groan and I shot up. "What?" I looked at the time. It had been another hour. Gabi groaned again and looked at me.

"Doctor." She said and I ran out to get Dr. Osmond. She followed me back in and checked Gabi.

"His head is right there." She walked back out and the nurses came in and got the room ready quickly. Everything felt like it was in fast forward and before I knew it Dr. Osmond was holding a crying baby. "Congratulations It's a healthy baby boy."

I cut the cord and She took him over to the nurses. I walked over to my son and they put him in my arms. I wonder who he was going to be like. He is probably going to be his fathers child. I'm going to have my hands full. He had my lighter hair. Spinning image of me. He was perfect. I couldn't wait to teach him basketball and everything.

"Troy." Gabi said quietly from next to me.

I looked over to see her smiling at me. "hm?"

"Let me see him." I walked over to her and placed him in her arms. "Oh my god I have two of you." She looked at me and smiled. "He is very handsome like his daddy."

I smiled. "You dad great baby." I gave her a kiss. I got up and got my phone and took a picture of Gabi with Callum. I sent the picture out to everybody and got responses almost immediately. Callum started crying then stopped. I looked over at Gabi who was breast feeding him. "Already?"

She shrugged. "He was hungry."

I laughed. "He is definitely a Bolton."

"No shit. He looks just like you." She said laughing. I walked back over to her and sat down.

I kissed her forehead. "Thank you for giving me two amazing kids."

She smiled. "Thank you for being an amazing father to our kids and an amazing husband. I know you wanted to do a lot, but I'm so grateful you stuck by me. I couldn't do it without you." She started crying.

I wiped her face. "I couldn't imagine my life without my family. I'm not going anywhere babe." I kissed her lips.

* * *

**The next day.**

"Daddy" Alaina came running into the room. She jumped on me and gave me a big hug.

I hugged her tightly. "Hey baby girl. Were you a good girl for Nana?"

She wiggled out of my grasp and stood in front of me. "Yeah." She saw Gabi laying in the bed. "Mommy!" She ran over to her and climbed up on the bed and gave her a big hug.

"Hi baby. I missed you." She kissed her daughters forehead.

"I missed you too." She looked around the room. "Where's bubba?"

"Bubba is getting looked at by the doctors, he will be back soon." She said smoothing her daughters hair.

"Hey, your daughter is too smart, she ran down the hall way and looked in every room before she found you." My mom said smiling. She walked in. "Where is my grandson?"

"Right here," The nurse said pushing him in the room in the bed. "The samples were sent to the lab, he should eat again in about an hour." She walked out the room.

My mom rushed over to him. "Oh my god." She picked him up carefully. "I remember when you were this little. He looks just like you Troy."

"I know." I nodded.

"He really does. Callum is handsome like his daddy." Gabi said, hugging Alaina tightly.

"Callum?" Alaina looked up at Gabi.

"Bubba is named Callum." Gabi explained to our daughter.

"Oh." She snuggled back against her.

"Let me see him." My dad said as he walked in.

My mom walked over to my dad and showed him. Mom handed Callum over to me and I walked over to Alaina and Gabi. "Alaina, meet your brother Callum."

Alaina stared at him for a minute then leaned down and gave him a kiss. "I love him. He's adorable." She smiled big at Gabi and I. "When do we take him home?"

"Tomorrow baby." Gabi said, kissing Alaina's hair.

"Alaina honey, come on were going back to Nana's" My mom said. "You will get to see Callum tomorrow."

She pouted and looked at Gabi and I. "Listen to Nana, Lain." Gabi said sternly.

"Fine. Let me give him a kiss." Alaina said. I held him in front of her she gave him another kiss. "I love you bubba." She hopped off the bed and ran over to her grandparents. "Bye mommy, bye daddy, bye Callum."

"Bye baby" Gabi said, She took Callum from me. I walked back to my seat and I grabbed my notebook. I opened it to the last empty page.

_Dear Alaina,_

_You met your little brother today. His name is Callum Nicholas Bolton. He was born on September 30 at 1:18 p.m. He was 6 pounds 12 ounces. 20 inches long. You have been so excited since mommy and I told you about him. You ran in the room today and gave me and your mommy a big hug. When I finally showed him to you, you just studied him like you were deciding if you liked him or not. You said he was adorable and you love him. I was so proud of you. You were very mature for a 4 year old. I hope you and him will get along fine when your older. Congratulations, you are a big sister._

_I love you both,_  
_Love Daddy._

* * *

**Newest installment is out. Thank you for readying. Hope y'all like it. Don't forget to Review :)**


	7. Special Christmas Present

**One year later**

_Dear Alaina,_

_Today is your first day of kindergarten. You are five years old and I can't believe it. You adore your little brother Cal. You gave him that name because you announced one day you were tired of calling him by his full name or bubba. He loves playing when you play with him. I can tell you are going to be really close. Your crazy mom is already talking about having another baby. We are definitely going to wait a couple years. She cried her eyes out last night because you were already in kindergarten. She is so proud of you, you are a handful to say the least. You are definitely my child. Your little brother is growing up quick as well. I can't wait to continue to watch you both grow up and become amazing people. I guess I'm getting ahead of myself. I have to pick you up now._

_I love you Lain,_  
_Love Daddy._

I looked at the time it was almost noon. Gabi and I took the day off because it was Alaina's first day of school. Gabi made our daughter take about a billion pictures: at home, with her brother, with her teacher Miss Hurley.

I walked over to Cal's room and he was standing in his crib. "Dada!" I could tell he just woke up.

"Hey buddy." I smiled and walked over to him picking him up. "How's daddy's tough guy?"

He put his hands on my face and smacked my cheek gently. "Dada! Maaaaaama!" He spoke.

"Where is your mama?" I asked him.

He just looked at me. "Mama!"

"Me either!" I replied. "Let's go find her." I held him in my hands, making him 'fly'. I made whooshing noises as I walked down the stairs. He was laughing like crazy. I spotted Gabi sleeping on the couch. I walked over and set Callum on her chest.

"Mama!" He yelled. He reached over and grabbed her bottom lip and pulled on it.

"Callum" She whined. She opened her eyes and shot me a glare. I chuckled and picked up Callum. "What time is it?"

"Almost twelve." I put Callum down and he walked over to his toys. He spoke gibberish to himself.

She got up and yawned. "How long was I sleeping?"

I shrugged. "Probably as long as Cal was. I put him to bed and took a nap myself." I laughed and she walked over to me.

She pouted. "I can't believe Alaina started kindergarten."

"Please don't cry." I begged and wrapped my arms around her. "We are going to pick her up."

She sighed. "Alright. Let's get Cal ready." She started to walk away.

I pulled Gabi back and gave her a gentle kiss. "I love you Mrs. Bolton." I mumbled against her lips. I connected her lips against mine. I licked her lip and she brushed her tongue against mine. She played with the hair on the back of my neck. My hands made their way down to her butt, I squeezed lightly.

She moaned in my mouth quietly. She pushed me away. "At this rate you're going to get me pregnant again and our five year old is going to be sitting at school wondering where her parents are." She walked over to Cal and walked upstairs.

Ten minutes later we got into the car and I drove over to her school. We decided that I was going to take her to school on my way to work in the morning. She was going to pick her up and take the kids to her moms. I'll pick them from her mom's on the way home. It was going to be a lot since we both were working but we are going to make it work.

"Mommy! Daddy!" Alaina ran over to us, the items in her backpack her clunking around.

Gabi scooped her up while I held Cal. "How was school baby?"

"So fun!" Alaina said excitedly. "First we sat in the circle and Ms. Hurley told me to give you this." She handed Gabi a piece of paper. I looked over her shoulder and read:

_Dear Mr. and Mrs. Bolton._

_Alaina's first day went well. She played with the kids nicely and she is a very bright girl. I'm looking forward to the rest of the year._

_We are going to be having multiple occasions when I need help in the class. If you would like to volunteer then give me a call. This year is going to be a great one. I will give stickers everyday attached with a letter since we have a small class of 15 this year. Green sticker- good day, Yellow sticker- got a warning (description enclosed), Red Sticker- Bad day- (description enclosed)_

_Looking forward to a wonderful year._

_Jane Hurley_

"Great Job baby, you got a green sticker." Gabi said smiling at Alaina.

"Thank you mommy." She turned to me. "Cal!"

"Just look past daddy." I said frowning. I set Callum down .

She giggled. "I love you Daddy." She wrapped her arms around my neck.

I smiled. "Love you too baby."

"Can I play now?" She asked her mom.

"We're going home baby, we can go play at home." Gabi said picking up Callum who was hugging against her legs.

"come on big girl" I picked Alaina up. We walked to the car and buckled the kids in.

We got in and we stopped at a red light. "Mommy?" Alaina said from the backseat.

"Yeah baby?" She turned to look at her.

"Cal and I want a sister." She said with her arms crossed. I watched her from the rear view mirror. She was a little diva. I proceeded to drive as Gabi looked at me for help.

"Well baby, Daddy and I have to talk about it." Gabi said.

"Well I want one. Can we go buy one?" She asked us. Cal shrieked from next to her.

I chuckled. "We can't just buy a baby Alaina." I explained to her. "Mommy's and Daddy's-"

"Have to discuss it." Gabi interrupted hitting my arm.

I gave her a look then pulled into the driveway. "Ow Gabriella."

"Ow Gabriella" Alaina said coping me. She giggled like crazy.

"That's mommy to you" Gabi said pointing to her. She just giggled more and unbuckled herself. I turned off the car and opened the door for Alaina. With her, child lock was a necessity. Alaina ran inside the garage, making her way in the house.

"That girl is going to be the death of me." I admitted to my wife as she picked up our son, closing the door with her foot.

She nodded. "I agree." I locked the car and we walked in. I closed the garage door and we walked inside.

* * *

**Two years later-**  
**November (Alaina 7, Callum 3)**

"Alaina did you write your Christmas list for Grandma and Grandpa?" I asked her

"Yes, here daddy." She handed me her list and I looked it over.

_A puppy  
__Justin Bieber CD  
__Justin Bieber in concert  
__Justin Bieber poster  
__A sister._

I sighed and put it in my pocket. I walked over to Gabi. I looked at Gab with a blank face. "What?" She asked me, looking up from her computer.

I handed her the list and sat down next to her. "Your daughter's Christmas list."

She opened the list and started laughing. "Justin Bieber oh god." She saw the last thing on her list and smiled at me. "A sister."

"Why are you smiling? She's been bugging us every holiday for the last two years." I said, looking at her.

She tried to hide the smile on her face. "No reason."

"Daddy! Basketball!" Callum said running into my legs. "Play with me!"

I looked up at Gabi. "This conversation isn't over." I got up and walked outside. "Come on champ."

Callum and I played basketball until dinner time. He loved basketball. Cal was so much like me it was crazy. I tucked Callum and Alaina in and walked into the bedroom quietly. Gabi was looking at herself in the mirror. "What are you doing?" I asked her and she jumped out of her skin.

"Shit Troy!" She put her hand over her heart.

I chuckled. "I'm sorry. But what were you doing?" I asked again, taking my pants and my shirt off.

"Looking at myself. It took me 10 months to loose all the weight with Alaina. It took me a year for Callum and I wonder how long its going to take me for this next baby." She said.

"I'm sure you'll lose-" Wait did she just say next baby? "Wait!" I looked up at her and she turned and smiled at me.

"I'm Pregnant Troy." She said biting her lip with a big smile on her face.

"That's great baby!" I jumped up and kissed her lips. Three kids. We were going to have three kids.

She smiled at me and bit her lip. "I'm three months already. Due in May." I giggled. "The hospital already hates me for having two kids."

"Well its not their decision is it?" I asked her. I leaned down to give her another kiss. She happily accepted. We crawled into bed.

We laid there for a while with her head on my chest. "Are you happy?" She asked quietly.

"Of course I'm happy baby." I said kissing the top of her head.

"Are you sure? I know we hadn't really talked about having another baby this soon." She sighed. "I just want you to be happy."

I laughed. "I married the love of my life. I have two amazing kids with another on the way. I have a house, two cars, a great job and a great family. What more could I ask for?" She smiled up at me and gave me a kiss.

I rubbed her belly slowly. "I didn't even feel sick. I was a little dizzy and nauseous for a couple days. But I feel fine. I've been so busy I didn't even notice I didn't have my period either until one day Taylor and I were talking about cramps and I was like Oh shit." I chuckled. "Then when I was at lunch at work the other day I took a test and they were like your pregnant."

I chuckled and kissed her lips. "I love you so much. We've been together for 8 years and I've never gotten sick of you."

She laughed. "I need to step up my game." She yawned and curled up against me. "I love you too baby."

* * *

**3 weeks later-**  
**Christmas Day.**

_Dear Alaina,_

_Merry Christmas. You are about to get the surprise of your life. Mommy is pregnant and we are going to tell you today. I'm going to finish this after we open presents -_

I drew a line and closed the book. The kids were down stairs bugging Gabi to open the presents. I grabbed the kids 'special' present and walked downstairs. They were sitting by the tree waiting for me.

"Come on Daddy!" Alaina said eagerly.

"I'm here, Alaina pass out the presents." Gabi ordered. "Callum, help your sister."

I sat down next to Gabi and showed her the envelope. She smiled up at me. "Who is B?" Alaina asked looking over at us.

"Set those off to the side. Those are last." Gabi explained.

"okay." She shrugged and sat down. "Can we open them now?"

"Yes" I said. The kids ripped through all their presents. Gabi and I watched them with a smile on our faces. They were so excited. Gabi and I opened ours and we turned our attention back to the kids. "We have one more for both of you."

Gabi handed the envelope to Alaina and Callum whined. "Present"

"Baby, Lain is going to read it to you." Gabi said looking at him.

She opened the envelope and pulled out the card. She opened the envelope and a picture fell out but she didn't notice. She looked at the card and read out loud. "Alaina and Callum, Merry Christmas. You both have been very good this year. This present isn't from Santa but is from mommy and daddy. Alaina you are a wonderful big sister to Cal and you both are going to be great older siblings to the new baby in mommy's belly. Mommy and Daddy are going to have another baby. We love you, Love Mommy and Daddy."

"Baby?" Callum asked.

"Yes Cal. Mommy is having another baby." I said.

"I'm getting a sister! I'm getting a sister." Alaina danced around when she saw the ultrasound picture. "What's this?" She asked. She walked over to Gabi and sat in her lap.

"This is your little brother or sister." Gabi pointed to the picture of the baby.

"Aw! She is so cute!" Alaina squealed.

I chucked. "We don't know if it's a boy or a girl yet." Gabi explained to her. "We are going to be surprised."

"What!" Alaina shrieked. "No! I wanna know what it is!"

"Alaina. You will find out in May with all of us." I said. I walked into the kitchen and brought back a garbage bag, cleaning up the mess. I glanced at Gabi who was sitting on the couch.

Callum walked over to her and lifted up her shirt. "Baby come play with me" He said talking into her belly button.

Gabi looked at him and giggled. "Are you excited to be a big brother?"

"Yes" He said. "I want to play with baby."

"You can't play yet, it's still in momma's belly." Gabi said giving Callum a kiss on the forehead. "I love you Cal"

"Love you too Momma." He hugged her belly. "Love you baby."

"Aw!" She said with a big smile on her face. "That was the cutest thing Troy." She started crying. "Cal is such a sweet little boy!"

I smiled at her and sat down. "Why are you crying?"

"I don't know. He is so cute I want to cry." She said wiping her face. "He is cute like his daddy." She gave me a firm kiss. Her mood swings are bad this pregnancy as you can see. Sad to horny in 1.2 seconds.

I rubbed her belly. "boy or girl?"

She sighed. "I don't know. I am picking the name this time!" She cracked a smile.

I laughed. "Alright. Sounds good… as long as it's not weird."

* * *

**5 months later-**

_Dear Alaina,_

_Your are a big sister again! You guessed it you had a little sister. Her name is Eden Taylor Bolton. Born May 5 at 6:54 A.M. She was 7 pounds 4 ounces. 20 inches long. She is beautiful just like you and mommy. You and Cal are so excited to meet her. You haven't met her yet because you are at nana Lucy's house. You are already obsessed with her since we told you we were having another baby. You are such a great big sister even though you tried to put dresses and make up on your little brother. I was not very happy about that. You and Cal love playing basketball. Your are both Bolton's that is for sure._

_I love you._  
_Love daddy._

They brought back my new daughter in the room. I handed her over to Gabi who hadn't even seen her after she was born. She looked just like Gabi. Like Cal looked just like me.

"Beautiful isn't she?" I said looking over at my wife.

"She's gorgeous." She took the beanie of her head and ran her fingers through her dark thick hair.

"She is your twin." I sat next to her on the bed.

"She is a very calm baby already." She stared at her little girl. "Like Cal."

"I hope she doesn't turn into an Alaina, screaming her head off all the time." I laughed. Gabi giggled and nodded.

"This is the most awake I've been after a birth" She didn't look at me as she spoke.

"Maybe it's because Giana isn't here." I laughed.

"I resent that!" I heard from the doorway. I turned and Giana came in with a balloon. She looked good for having another baby a couple months ago. Another boy- Barrett. "Let me see my niece. What's her name?"

Gabi handed her over to Giana and smiled. "Eden Taylor, she is going to be a calm one."

"Cute, she is beautiful. She is very Montez-y" Giana smiled at her niece. "Look at all that hair. Grace called and said she was flying out tonight." Grace moved to California a couple years ago, she's only around of births and big holidays.

"I miss Grace. She never calls me anymore." Gabi pouted.

"You're always busy." Giana said. "with Alaina at school and Cal about to start preschool, you were pregnant. Just had a baby and we are a thousand something miles away."

"Don't you think I know that Gigi." Gabi snapped. "Give me my daughter, she needs to eat."

"Gabs I was just saying.." Giana said handing her over the baby. "I have to get back to work. I'll call you later. Love you."

"Whatever, Love you too." Eden let out a small cry. She took out her boob and Eden latched on. "That woman gives me a headache."

I chuckled. "She's your sister, she is supposed to." Gabi responded by rolling her eyes.

"This time I'm not getting pregnant for a long long long time. Troy." Gabi decided.

She was already pissed off I was not going to make it worse. So I threw my hands up. "Whatever you want baby."

* * *

**Sorry if it feels like this is super rushed. Thank you for reading. Don't forget to review!**


	8. Sounds like life to me

**8 months later**

I closed my eyes and leaned against the steering wheel. This can't be happening to me. Earlier today my boss called me in and told me they were suffering from budget cuts from the state. Which means that I got laid off. I got a little bonus for accepting because they were closing the factory down. I had 5 mouths to feed including my own. Gabi working part time was not going to make it work.

I slammed the car door in frustration and walked into the house. "Daddy!" Callum came running over to me. "Lain and I was playing basketball and I won!"

I gave him a small smile. "That's great buddy. Where is mommy?"

"kitchen, she no feel good." I set my son down and walked into the kitchen.

"Hey baby." My beautiful wife greeted me with a kiss. "I have something to tell you… What's wrong?" She looked up at me with concern.

I sighed. "I… don't know how to tell you this." I let her down and rubbed my forehead.

"Hey Daddy, Hey mom what's for dinner?" Alaina asked, holding Eden on her hip.

"Honey, I don't know. Go take your sister in the living room." Gabi said.

"Dadadada!" Eden squealed, reaching out for me.

I walked over to Alaina and took Eden. "Go play Alaina."

"Fine." She said shortly and stomped off.

Eden cuddled against me. She was a big daddy's girl. I rubbed her back. "Now tell me what's wrong?" Gabi said.

I took a deep breath and looked up at her. "I got laid off today."

"You.. What?" The blood from her face drained and she leaned against the counter.

"I got laid off. I got my last pay check and a 500 dollar bonus" I said calmly.

"It's not a bonus if you got laid off!" She practically yelled. "Those fucking assholes." She was about to yell something else. She burst out in tears. "Troy…"

"Hold on." I walked into the living room and set Eden down in her pack and play. I walked back into the kitchen and Gabi threw her arms around me. "I know babe I know this sucks."

"I'm pregnant." She said quietly.

I pulled away from her. "You're what?" I'm pretty sure my eyes almost fell out of their sockets.

She started sobbing. "I'm pregnant Troy. I'm sorry." She hid her face.

"I… Why are you sorry?" I wrapped my arms around her tightly. "It's not your fault." I rubbed her back soothingly. I was surprised about how calm I was. "It's going to be alright babe."

She pulled away from me and wiped her eyes. "I'm going to order a pizza."

"I'm… I've… I'll be back.." I grabbed my keys and walked out the door.

"Troy." I heard her calling after me. I couldn't handle it, not right now.

I drove down to the bar. I sat at the bar and ordered 'anything that's strong'. I drank slowly, I was prolonging going home. I knew that sounded as bad as it was but I just can't go home right now. It's all too much. I took another sip and looked at the time. It's been an hour. I ordered another drink and I felt a hand on my back.

"Hey hoops." I looked up and saw my best friend Chad sitting next to me. "Gabs called me saying you went AWOL I've been looking for you everywhere."

I sighed. "I just had to get out of the house." The bar tender slid me over a drink and I took the first sip.

"What are you drinking?" He picked up my glass and smelled it and made a face, putting it back. "Man, that is strong."

I nodded. "It'd been a rough day."

"Tell me what happened hoops." He ordered a coke and turned his attention to me.

"Well I just got laid off. Alaina is being.. Alaina. Cal.. Is cool as a cucumber as always. Eden just started teething and is having trouble at night. Gabi is pregnant again." I put my head in my hands. "I have to start looking for a new job. I didn't go to college. I can't be mechanic I have 4 kids to feed."

Chad sighed from beside me. "I know you aren't going to like this but Troy. That's life. Shit happens you know. You have to make the most of what you have. I can help you look for a better job. And congratulations. You've had a rough past what nine years. Alaina followed by Cal then Eden. You were 17 when Gabi had her. Look have far you've come."

"I know but-"

"Let me finish." Chad interrupted. "You married the same girl you were with when you were 16 and now you are still together and are going to have four kids. Troy. That doesn't happen all the time. Today will only happen once. So I have no idea why you are here. You have a pregnant wife who loves you and three great kids. Go home Troy." Chad said laughing.

I sighed and looked at my drink. I finished it off. "Alright. I need to call Gabi." I pulled out my wallet and paid the bartender.

"Let me take you home." Chad said. "Once I figured out you were here Tay dropped me off so hand me your keys."

I handed them over and we walked out. "How are you and Taylor?"

"Good, really good." Chad said smiling. We got in the car and he drove me back home.

"Thank you for everything man." We walked over to the door.

"We've been best friends since we were in diapers. What kind of friend would I be if my best friend's wife called me up looking for him and I did nothing about it?" He said laughing. "Let's go inside."

I opened the door and I felt two arms wrap around my legs. "I'm sorry Daddy." Alaina said squeezing my legs.

I laughed a little bit. "Why are you sorry Alaina?" I picked her up and she wrapped her arms around me tightly.

"I made you mad and you left.." She mumbled.

I set her down and bent next to her. "Daddy just had a bad day. You can never make me mad. Well not until you are older but that is a different story. I love you Lain I'm sorry, if I scared you."

She smiled at me. "It's alright daddy. Mommy is sad, go give her a hug. They always make me feel better."

I smiled and give her a kiss on her forehead. "I will." She ran upstairs and I walked into the kitchen where Chad, Gabi and Taylor were talking. "Hey"

"Troy. Thank god." Gabi said wrapping her arms around me. She pulled back and hit me. "Don't ever leave like that without your phone again. I was about to call your mom." I made a face. "But I called Chad."

"Thank you. My mom would have beat my ass." She giggled a little bit. "I'm sorry Gabi. I just freaked out, I needed to get out of here." I leaned my forehead on hers. "Are you still mad at me?"

She gave me a kiss on the nose. "I wasn't mad, you just scared the shit out of me."

"We're going to go." Taylor said. "Do that again and I'll come find you Bolton. And it won't be pretty." She pointed to me.

"Thank you Chad." Gabi pulled away from me and gave him a hug. "I owe you one."

"Don't worry bout it Gab." He put his arm around Taylor and waved. "Bye Hoops."

"Bye guys." I walked back over to Gabi, wrapping my arms around her.

"You smell." she mumbled into my shoulder. "what did you drink?"

"I think it was tequila." I said with a chuckle. "I just said something strong. I only had two."

She leaned over and kissed me. "I love you."

I smiled. "I love you too baby." She gave me a smile. She was glowing. I can't believe I didn't notice it before. "So did you go to the doctor?"

She nodded. "I did today. Were having another summer baby." She said. "August 19th is the expected due date."

I sighed. "We need to stop having sex in the winter months."

Gabi giggled against my chest. "I agree. There is pizza here if you want some." She pulled away from me. "I have to go check on the kids."

"Alaina was waiting for me." I said.

She sighed and rubbed her forehead. "I told her to go to bed."

I kissed Gabi's ear. "Relax. Go check on the kids and get to bed. I'll meet you up there."

She nodded and made her way up the stairs. I ate some of the pizza and put the left-overs away. I walked upstairs and peeled off my work clothes. I guess I got to sleep in because tomorrows Saturday after all. I jumped in the shower and started washing my hair. I started rinsing it out and just stood under the water with my eyes closed.

The glass door slid open and I opened my eyes. Gabi got in with me. "Mind if I join you?" She closed the sliding door behind her.

"I don't mind at all." I turned off the water. She looked at me, confused. "We haven't used out huge bathtub in a while." A smile broke out on her face and she opened the door climbing out.

We soaked in the water, Gab was sitting in front of me and resting her head against my chest. "This is nice." She murmured. I looked down at her and her eyes were closed. "We're going to make this work you know?"

I nodded. "I know. It's going to be rough for a while, but we can make it work." I started massaging her shoulders.

She let out a long breath. "Magic hands are doing the trick." Gabs giggled quietly. "Thank you."

I kissed her neck gently. "You are amazing."

* * *

**Next Day**

_Dear Alaina,_

_You are now eight years old and beautiful. I can't believe it. Your baby brother Cal just started preschool, he wasn't a big fan at first but he's getting used to it. You are a handful as always. Always getting into some type of trouble. But mom and I love you even though you are a drama queen. Daddy just got laid off of his job. So we are going to pray for a miracle. Oh and your mom is pregnant again. I can't believe it either. It has been a tough week. Hell it has been a tough life but I wouldn't trade a single day. You, Cal and Eden are great kids. You still are obsessed with Eden, you are jealous of her brown eyes. Mommy thinks that is hilarious because everybody usually wants blue eyes but she got brown. I wonder what the new baby is going to have. We didn't tell you yet so I don't know how you will react. It's crazy to think in 9 more years you will be off to college. I don't want to think about that now. Not yet. I have 9 more wonderful years with you._

_I love you, Cal, Eden, and New baby._  
_Love Daddy._

I looked up to see Gabi staring at me. "What?" I asked.

She shook her head. "Nothing." Grace and Giana took the kids out to the park. Gabi and I had the house to ourselves. She sat next to me on the bed then laid down on her back.

I laid next to her and wrapped my arms around her. "The quiet is nice." I said, closing my eyes.

She nodded. "There is not much of it with a 8, 4, 8 month old. Oh god in a couple of months we are going to have two babies in the house." She looked at me with a horrified look. "You and your super sperm"

I chuckled. "Blame it all on me." I said sarcastically.

She giggled and closed her eyes. "I can take a full time shift. The hospital have been bugging me since I've got back. For the next 5 months, you can stay home with the kids…" She suggested.

I sighed and closed my eyes. "Can we not talk about that right now?" I asked, she just nodded and cuddled up to me. I didn't know what we were going to do now, but I do know that we will make it just fine.

"Daddy!" I heard before somebody jumped on me. I assumed it way Alaina. "Daddy, Daddy, Daddy, Daddy." She hit my back.

"What Alaina?" I asked mumbling into the pillow.

"We're back! Mommy told me I can wake you up." She pulled on my hair.

"OW!" I rolled over. "You're going to get it."

Alaina shrieked. "Nooooooo!" She tried to get off me but I grabbed her and tickled her. She started screaming and laughing. "Daddddyyy! Stoooooop!" She whined and kicked her feet around. She slipped away and ran out the door.

I chuckled and changed my shorts, putting on a shirt. I walked down stairs to the kitchen. Nobody was in there so I walked into the living room. Alaina, Cal, Eden were playing with well with their cousins. Gabs, Grace, and Giana

"Hey honey" Gabi said looking over at me.

"knocked her up again huh?" Grace said with a laugh.

I rolled my eyes. "of course" I replied sarcastically.

"Somebody's Grumpy." Giana said looking at me.

I stuck my tongue out at the three of them and walked into the kitchen. I picked up a piece of pizza and put it in the microwave. The women walked into the kitchen and looked at me. "Sorry, Troy. Gabi just told us. I would be grumpy too." Grace said.

I sighed. "It's alright. It happens."

"You know Spencer's boss is looking for another guy to work the pan room at the plant." Giana suggested rubbing the lotion she had on her hands.

"I'll call Spence and ask him about it." I said, "Thanks Gi."

"No problem" She said.

The microwave beeped and I pulled out the plate with the pizza on it. They went back in the kitchen and Callum walked in. "Hey Daddy."

"What's up buddy?" I took a bite of pizza.

"Can you play basketball with me?" He looked up at me.

"Sure bud, Want a bite?" I held out the pizza to him and he took a bite.

"Play?" He said with his mouth full.

"Chew and swallow." I said laughing. He did and looked up at me and smiled. We shared the pizza then went outside. I handed him the basketball and he dribbled it. He took a shot and made it in. "Good job buddy. How are those free throws?"

"Good." He moved back and took another shot making it in his tiny basketball hoop.

"You are way too good for a 4 year old." I said picking him up. "You're not cheating are you?" I asked tickling him.

He laughed. "No Daddy!" He squirmed and I set him down. "Daddy I want to be just like you when I'm big."

"Why is that?" I asked him, sitting own bouncing his small basketball.

"Because you're the funnest daddy ever." Callum said, sitting down next to me bouncing a basketball like I was.

I smiled at my son. "I'm glad you think so buddy."

"Aw! Look at my boys" Cal and I turned back to see Gabi walking over to us. She kissed my lips then kissed Cal's cheek. "I love you guys."

"Mommy I'm going to be like daddy when I'm big." Callum announced to her.

She hugged him tightly. "That's sweet baby."

He pulled away from her. "Mom" He whined.

"Fine, fine. Sorry to intrude on guy time." She gave me another kiss and walked back inside.

"Daddy?" He asked me.

"Yeah Cal?" I asked him back.

"Will I find somebody as pretty as mommy to marry?" He looked up at me.

I nodded. "Of course, but I don't know if they will be as pretty as mommy though."

"Oh, Mommy is really pretty" He sighed. "Can we get a dog?"

I chuckled. "Go ask your mom." I ruffled his hair. He got up and started playing again.

* * *

**Don't forget to Review :)**


	9. A Weekend Away

**5 Months Later**

_Dear Alaina,_

_Daddy found a much better job than before last month. After a long couple of months I convinced your mom to take her maternal leave early. She is a stubborn one, just like you are. Your little sister is one years old. You are together all the time and I think Callum is starting to feel left out, especially since in found work again. Your new brother or sister is doing well. Mom is doing well. 7 months pregnant raising 3 kids really is taking a toll on her. We decided to keep the gender a surprise. We haven't even though about names yet. Momma and I are behind schedule. But on the up side everything is turning around for us._

_I love you_  
_Love Daddy._

I looked at the time. It was 6 in the morning. Eden would be up any minute. Gabi was sleeping peacefully next to me. We haven't had much alone time together, I missed her. We really needed a weekend off. I got up quickly and called Giana.

"What Troy?" She was pregnant again, in the early months. She was grumpy all the time.

"What are you doing this weekend?" I bit my lip. I knew she was already in a bad mood.

She sighed. "Nothing Troy. Why?"

"Would you like to do your baby sister and your favorite brother-in-law a favor?" I heard her sigh again. I couldn't help but smile.

"What is it?" She said sounding tired.

"Take the kids for the weekend?"

She yawned. "Yeah. I guess. I do owe you guys for picking the kids up from school when Spencer and I couldn't Bring them over whenever."

"Thank you Gi. I'll talk to you later."' I hung up the phone and I heard a wail from the room next to mine.

I walked into Eden's room. "Hey little girl."

She was standing in her crib. "Dadada" She looked up at me and reached up for me.

I picked her up and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "You look beautiful this morning."

She made noises and I walked downstairs. I put Eden in the pack and play with her toys. I walked into the kitchen and started making coffee. Gabi walked down stairs and sat down at the table. "Ugh" she groaned.

"Good morning beautiful" I smiled at her, she just looked at me. "Decaf?"

She nodded. I poured her a small cup of decaf and handed it over to her. "Where's Eden?"

"Living room." I sat down at the table. "You hungry?"

She nodded. "Baby wants food." She took a small sip and stretched her back. "My back is killing me."

I frowned. "I'm sorry." I got up and walked over to her. "I have a surprise for you."

"What is it?" She looked up at me.

I smiled and gave her a gentle kiss. "You will see, later."

I grabbed Eden from the living room and gave her to Gabi. By the time breakfast was done Alaina and Callum ran down the stairs. They were way to active in the morning. We ate breakfast together and Gabi went upstairs to lay down.

"What are we doing today Daddy?" Callum asked me.

"You and your sisters are going to Auntie Gigi's for the weekend." I said, rubbing Cals head. "So go get some clothes ready. Alaina did you hear me?"

"Yes dad." They ran upstairs and I picked up Eden.

I walked to her bedroom and got her things ready. Once they were ready and dressed I piled them into the car and took them to Gabi's sister's house. I drove back home and Gabi was fast asleep. I leaned down and gave her a kiss.

"Hmmm?" She groaned quietly. She opened her eyes and looked at me.

"Hey baby." I moved her hair out of her face. "I need you to get dressed and packed okay?"

"mm for what?" She yawned and sat up. "Where are the kids?"

"Giana's" I said, I rubbed her belly slowly. "We're getting away for a weekend."

She gave me a small smile. "Really?"

I nodded. "Mommy and Daddy need some alone time too."

She giggled. "Alright."

We got up and started packing some things for the weekend we probably weren't going to do anything spectacular. Maybe just go up to Santa Fe and sit in a hotel room for two days or whatever Gabi wants to do. We finished packing, Gabi watched me as she sat on the bed.

I looked over at her. "What should we do?"

She bit her lip. "I always wanted to stay at that country club at the edge of town. I could get like a facial or something. While you golf. I don't know what is exactly there."

I nodded. "Sounds good baby. Look it up for me."

Gabi walked out of the room and I carried the bags down stairs. I put them by the door and made sure we had all the necessities. I heard her call me and I found her in the living room. She had the laptop resting on her belly. I sat down. "We should call first."

I pulled out my phone and made a call. I got everything settled and walked back to Gabi. "Everything's settled. Ready to go?"

She nodded. "Let's go." I locked up the house and grabbed the bags and we got into the car. I drove according to the directions that Gabi read to me. It was only 45 minutes away. We pulled up and parked in front. "Oh shit." Gabi said, looking at something.

"What?" I looked over to where she was looking and saw a pink convertible with an SE on the hood. "No way." I started laughing.

"Fuck. Shit." She mumbled to herself. "You already reserved this didn't you?"

I nodded. "They have my credit card on file already."

She sighed, "Alright. This weekend isn't going to suck." Gabi said to herself. "Let's go. It's hot in here."

Gabi got out of the car and walked into the building. I parked the car and walked in after her. She was talking to Ryan Evans. He was Sharpay Evans Twin brother. He was the nicer of the two. I watched Gabi laugh as she ran a hand over her belly. She was beautiful.

"Hey Ryan, long time no see." I walked over to Gabi and wrapped my arm around her.

"Hey Troy, Gabi was telling me about your growing family. Wow, 4 kids huh?" He smiled at us.

"Yeah," I said breathlessly. "I heard you went to New York after graduation. How did that go?"

He nodded. "I went off to Julliard after graduation. I'm doing some Broadway projects. I'm back for a little family vacation."

"We are having a weekend away from the kids." Gabi said giggling.

"RYAN! Where are- Oh My God." I closed my eyes I knew who it was. Sharpay.

"Hey Shar, remember Troy and Gabi from high school?" Ryan said.

"Hello. Welcome to Lava Springs" Sharpay said with a smile. "Ryan we have to go meet mom for lunch."

"Aright. See you later Troy and Gabi." Ryan said giving Gabi a hug.

We waved and walked over to the counter. "Hello Welcome to Lava Springs." A balding man said as we approached. "I'm Mr. Fulton Director of all guest services."

"Hello Mr. Fulton. I spoke to you on the phone earlier. I'm Troy Bolton, this is my wife Gabriella." I put my keys in my pocket and pulled out my wallet. I handed him my card and he took it.

"We have you set up for a suite in Lava Springs Hotel. Also, There is a spa half day set up for the misses. This includes her choice of any two things. From Facials and a mud bath to a Yoga and massage. Mr. Bolton you are set up for a round at the driving range while she is at the spa. The rest is up to you." Mr. Fulton Explained. "If you need anything, let me know." He handed over my card with a hotel key.

"Thank you Mr. Fulton." Gabi said, squeezing my arm in excitement.

"Enjoy your weekend." He said as we walked over to the elevators.

We headed up to our room. Once we got there we set our stuff down and Gabi sat on the bed. "How are you feeling?" I asked my pregnant wife.

"I feel good." She smiled up at me. "The baby is kicking happily, I'm with my wonderful husband in a beautiful hotel. I'm happy."

I smiled. "Good." I walked over to her and picked up her hands. I kissed them gently. "I'm happy too."

"Do you remember when we first met?" She asked me.

I rubbed her stomach. "I do. I was sitting in Darbus' room and talking to Chad. You walked in and I couldn't keep my eyes off your ass."

She hit me. "You're so romantic."

I shrugged. "I'm being honest." I chuckled. "Chad was in his Kayla Glover phase." I shuddered.

She made a face. "Kayla Glover… Really?" She lifted her shirt up and ran her fingers along her stomach. "She always kind of smelled like cat"

"I thought I was the only one that noticed." I laid on my stomach next to her. "You look so beautiful when your pregnant."

"So that's why you keep knocking me up." She replies sarcastically. I laughed and flicked her nose. "Ow! Troy!" She pinched my arm.

"The only down fall of you getting pregnant is that I cant throw you around during sex." I smirked at her.

She rolled her eyes. "That's what starts it Troy and Your super sperm."

I sat up and kissed her stomach. "Have you thought of any names?"

She shook her head. "I get to name it though! You named the first two!"

"Alaina May, Callum Nicholas, Eden Taylor." I bit my lip. " Do you think it's a boy or girl?"

"God I don't know. I want another little boy." She admitted. "Alaina is dramatic enough for the 3 of them." She sighed and pushed her hair back. "A boy would be so cute…"

"I want another boy too, so Cal will have somebody to play basketball with." I chuckled. "I'm kidding. Troy Jr."

She snorted. "We are not naming my son after you."

I laughed, "He's my son too!"

"Trust me baby, One Troy Bolton is enough for this family." She giggled. I wrapped my arms around her

"You get sassy when your pregnant." I nibbled on her earlobe. "I like it."

She smiled at me and kissed my lips. "I love you."

"I love you too Baby." I kissed her belly.

We took a quick nap and woke up around dinner time. Gabi shook me to wake me up. "Troy, your Baby is hungry wake up!"

I sat up. "What do you want to eat?" I asked, stretching my back.

"Don't care, just hungry." She smacked my thigh. "Come on big boy."

I couldn't help but laugh. She was never this sassy. I got ready and grabbed my things and we walked down to the restaurant. We sat down and ordered our drinks. "What are you going to eat?"

"I don't know. A Steak sounds good." She looked down at the menu then looked up at me. "If it's a girl Tegan Olivia"

"That's nice." I said.

The waiter came with our drinks. "Are you Troy Bolton?"

I looked up at the kid, confused. "Yeah."

"You're like a basketball legend at East High!" The kid said. Gabi looked at me with an amused face. "Scored the most points in one year we have in our season." He sighed. "What happened? I thought you were supposed to go to the NBA."

I raised my eyebrow. "I had a kid, got married, had two more with a fourth on the way."

"Wow." He said. "can't believe that."

"Family is more important than basketball." I smiled at him. "I've been with the same girl for almost 10 years." I put my hand on Gabi's and she smiled at me.

"It was nice to meet you Troy Bolton." The kid said.

"Play hard. Don't get anybody pregnant." I told him. Gabi laughed from beside me.

"That's great advice." Sharpay said with a smirk, standing near our table.

"Here it goes." Gabi said, taking a sip of her water.

"Such a shame Troy. A great talent like yours just threw it all away. You could be a millionaire by now" She said, sitting at the table next to us.

"I don't give a shit if I was a millionaire or not. I have a beautiful wife and three great kids." I said. I turned my attention back to Gabi. "Anyways." She gave me a smile.

Sharpay snorted from behind me. "being with the same girl you knocked up in high school must get boring Troy."

"Look. It may be boring but at least he is not a bitter lonely Broadway reject that lives off mommy and daddy's money." Gabi said she got up. "Fuck this restaurant. I want Wing Stop."

I threw some money on the table and walked out after a waddling Gabi. I caught up with her. "At least you saved her another nose job."

Gabi snorted. "She'll be getting another one in 5 years anyway." I wrapped my arm around her shoulder and walked her to the car.

We drove to the nearest wing stop and Gabi gladly ate her chicken wings. We drove out to a park and sat outside on a bench. We watched the sun go down and Gabi cuddled against me. I kissed the top of her head. Gabi stiffened up. "What's wrong?"

"Where do you think we would be if I hadn't got pregnant?" She asked quietly, she rubbed her hand over her belly.

"We would be where we are now. Happily married with kids running around. We might not be her in Albuquerque. You might be a lawyer and I might be in the NBA. We never know. But I do know that we would be together." She leaned against me and I put my hands on hers. "We were meant to be together. I can't imagine myself with anybody but you."

She smiled up at me and kissed my chin. "Do you have any regrets about me or the kids?"

I stared at her blankly. "Did you not just listen to everything I said?"

She giggled quietly. "I know but still."

"No buts. I wouldn't change anything for any amount of money or anything. I couldn't be happier with you." I squeezed my arms around her. "Who else is lucky enough to marry their best friend?"

She sighed in content. "Thank you."

I looked at her, confused. "For what?"

"For being a great dad, and husband, and working hard for your family. Giving up your dreams for your child at 17 years old. For this weekend. For everything." She wiped under her eyes. "for putting up with a pregnant Gabi for the fourth time now."

I chuckled and kissed her lips. "I wouldn't have it any other way."

* * *

**There are two more chapters! Don't forget to review :)**


	10. Graduation Day

**2 Months Later**

_Dear Alaina,_

_Mommy had your little brother yesterday. His name is Wesley Alexander Bolton. Born August 20 at 10:55 P.M. He was 6 pounds 12 ounces. 19 inches long. He has my light hair and mommy's darker skin. When we called to tell you about him you were a little disappointed at first. You wanted another sister but you got a brother. We get to take him home tomorrow. You are excited to help out. I don't know how mommy and I are going to handle 4 kids but I guess we'll learn. You guys are my world. Mommy and I are so proud of you. You are a great big sister and a good helper. I can't wait to give this to you one day. I want to know how you feel about all of these events I write about._

_I love you._  
_Love, your proud Daddy._

"Wesley is such a cute name!" Grace said looking at us.

Gabi giggled. "Glad you like it." She watched grace hold her. "When are you having a baby?"

"I don't need one. I'll steal one of yours." Grace smiled.

I put my book back in my bag and walked over to Gabi. "How do you feel?"

"Tired…" She said smiling.

"You guys make some damn cute kids." Grace said with a sigh. Wesley started crying. "Uh-oh I think Mister Man is hungry."

"I bet." Grace handed over the baby. Gabi started feeding Wesley. "Well I'm going to go, I'll call you later. Bye Gabs, Bye Troy."

"Bye Gracie." I walked over to Gabi and sat on the bed with her. I yawned. "do you think this is the last time we'll be in one of these rooms?"

"For me? Hopefully." She shifted the child attached to her breast. "Alaina in another 20 years."

"20? More like 30." I said looking at Gabi seriously. "I'm considering getting her a chastity belt."

Gabi snorted as she laughed. "Poor Laina. No guy is ever going to get past you"

I ignored her remark. "Or I'm getting a gun."

Gabi rolled her eyes. "Hopefully she'll make better decisions than we did."

* * *

**5 Years Later**

"Daddy." Fourteen year old Alaina, came walking over to me. I just got home from work.

I looked at her wearily. She never really met me at the door unless something was going on. "Yes Alaina."

I closed the door behind me. "Can I go on a date?" She asked.

I stopped in my tracks. "With who?" I turned around.

"His name is Oliver Martin." She said biting her lip. Her blue eyes were pleading.

I sighed. "What does your mom say?"

"She said to ask you…" My daughter trailed off.

"I'm going to talk to mom and Call your Uncle Chad and I'll let you know." I walked away from her and walked into the kitchen

"Hey Dad" Cal said as I walked past the sliding glass door that lead to the backyard.

"Hey Daddy" Wes said. He was outside playing with his brother.

"Hey boys." I walked upstairs.

"Daddy!" Eden ran up to me.

I picked her up. "Hey baby girl How was school?"

"Good." She smiled at me. I put her down. She ran into her room. I walked into my room and Gabi was sleeping on the bed.

I crawled up and kissed her lips slowly. She mumbled something and opened her eyes. "Hey." She smiled sleepily.

"Hey beautiful" I kissed her lips again. "Alaina has a date?"

Gabi sat up and sighed. "She is 14, she is going with a group of friends."

I bit my lip. "I'm not sure about this." I pulled out my phone. "I need to call Chad." Chad worked as a basketball coach and PE teacher at East high. He looked out for Alaina. Making sure she didn't get into too much trouble.

"Hey hoops." Chad answered his phone.

"Hey Chad. Oliver Martins. Who is he?" I asked.

"Martins.. Sophomore. He plays football. He is a mean linebacker. He's a nice kid." Chad said. "Why?"

"Alaina has a date with him." I explained. "Should I meet him first?"

Chad chuckled. "Of course. Get your shotgun ready."

"You are so lucky you don't have daughters." I sighed. Chad and Taylor had 2 boys. Casey and Tyler. Casey is a couple months younger than Wes and Tyler is 3. "Especially teenaged one."

"Don't worry about it. If he hurts my niece I'll make him run until he throws up." Chad chuckled. "Talk to you later hoops."

"Bye Chad." I sighed.

Gabi looked at me. "What did he say?"

"He's a nice kid." I sighed and sat down next to her. "I can't believe she's going out on her first date."

Gabi pouted and rubbed my shoulders. "I know, seems like yesterday we just had her."

I sighed. "In four years she's going off to college."

She covered my mouth. "Don't remind me."

"Daddy?" Alaina came walking in our room. "Did you make a decision?"

I nodded. "Yes I did."

"Well, what is it?" She said, leaning against the door.

"Yes you can go." Alaina started squealing. "But, your mom and I have to meet him first."

"But daddy!" She whined.

I raised my eyebrows. "I don't have to let you go."

She sighed. "Fine." She stomped off.

Gabi looked at me and ran a hand through my hair. "That went well."

"Now I have to meet this Oliver kid." I got up and changed out of my work clothes.

Gabi and I went down stairs. We cuddled up on the couch for a while. She laid her head against my chest. We turned on the TV and I started dozing off.

"Mommy! Daddy! Mommy! Daddy!" Eden came running down the stairs and jumped on us.

Gabi giggled. "Hi E, what can we help you with?"

"We're hungry." She said, sitting on the other side of my lap.

"Who's we?" I asked with my eyebrow raised.

"Me and Cal and Wes." She hugged her arms around her mom. She kissed Gabi's cheek. "I love you mommy."

"What about me?" I asked her.

She smiled at me and gave me a kiss. "I love you too Daddy."

I laughed. "I love you too baby." She climbed down and ran upstairs.

"Let's get dinner ready." Gabi said, leaning down giving me a kiss.

We walked in the kitchen and got dinner ready. Everybody came down and we sat at the table and ate. I looked at all my kids they were growing up so fast. Alaina was dramatic as always. Callum was a 10 year old basketball star. Eden was 6 and was as sweet as can be. Wes was 5 he was a perfect mixture of Gabriella and I. I put my hand on Gabi's knee under the table.

That night when we went to bed I laid there, waiting for her. She came back from tucking Wesley in. She climbed in bed with me and I wrapped my arms around her tightly. "We did a good job." I said, looking at her. "With the kids."

She smiled and nodded. "We did. They are perfect." She put her hand on my chin and kissed me. She pouted. "All my babies are in school. I have empty nest syndrome."

I looked at her. "We are not having any more babies."

She pouted and straddled me. "Come on. You know you want just one more."

I shook my head "No more babies."

She leaned down and kissed my lips slowly. "You said I looked sexy pregnant." She bit on my lip.

I smiled at her. "You look sexy not pregnant too." I chuckled. "You can turn me on all you want but we are not having another baby."

"Hey Mom-" Alaina came barging in. She covered her eyes. "Ew, oh my god." She turned around and walked back out of the door.

Gabi collapsed in giggles on my chest. I couldn't help but laugh either. "Oh god. And it begins." I said laughing.

"She's going to be awkward around us now or call us out at Christmas or something." Gabi said giggling.

There was a knock on the door. "Are you guys decent now? I need to talk to you." Alaina said from the other side of the door.

"Come in Alaina." Gabi said sitting next to me.

"Sorry," Alaina said, closing the door behind me. "Lizzie and Emma called and were going to go out tomorrow with Oliver, Luke and Bryan. We are going to meet here is that alright?"

"Sure honey, let me know what time." Gabi said. "Now go to bed"

"Alright, goodnight." Alaina said closing the door.

I sighed. "Alaina has a date" I leaned back and Gabi cuddled up to me.

"It's alright baby." She said kissing my forehead. "She's still our little girl."

"I know" I sighed. "I know." Gabriella laid next to me and started dozing off. I reached over and grabbed my notebook and a pen. I flipped to the first blank page. I sighed, looking at the paper.

_Dear Alaina,_

_You are going on your first date tomorrow. I am devastated. I can't believe 14 years flew by. It feels like you were just born yesterday and now you're going on a date with Oliver Martins. I need to meet this kid. Uncle Chad said he was nice. I'm trusting his word. If he hurts you I will cut his penis off. I am not lying. You are in high school. You have Mrs. Darbus. I apologize. I can't believe she is still there. She hated me and mom. We would always make out in her class. Anyways, I can't believe you are a freshman. You are going off to college soon then getting married and having children of your own. It's remarkable how time flies by. Don't blink._

_I love you_  
_Love, Daddy._

* * *

**4 years later.**

_Dear Alaina,_

_You are graduating from high school today. Can you believe it? I sure can't. In a couple months you are driving with your friend Lizzie to California. You're going to UCLA. I can't describe how proud I am of you. You have excellent grades and you were Senior Class president. Mrs. Darbus loved you. Who knew? You have your mothers drive and focus, her brain too. You are a smart girl. I don't want you to go, but I know I have to let you go. You are going to do great things, Alaina. You helped Cal transition into high school. You are such a proud big sister to all your siblings. They really do look up to you. Especially Eden. Hopefully she doesn't inherit your attitude. Just kidding Lain. I'm so proud of you._

_I love you Grad._  
_Love your proud Daddy._

I heard a sob from the bathroom. I closed the notebook and put it next to my bed. I got up and knocked on the door. I heard Gabi mumble something I didn't understand. I opened the door and she looked up at me. She was sitting in the empty bathtub fully clothed. I wanted to laugh but She was crying.

"Hey baby, What's wrong?" I walked over to her and sat down next to her in the empty bathtub. She buried her face in my chest and let out a big sigh. "Oh God, you're not pregnant again are you?"

Gabi looked up at me and hit my stomach hard. "No, asshole." I wrapped my arms around her and she cuddled against me. "Our daughter is graduating from high school and moving to California."

I kissed her forehead gently. "I know baby. I can't believe it either." She played with the hem of my shirt. "Feels like yesterday we were graduating with a one year old." I murmured placing a kiss in her curly hair.

"I feel so old." She sobbed out, with a laugh. "I mean.. even though we had to grow up fast to take care of my daughter. I had the naïve feeling that I would be 18 forever. Then 21 forever. Now I'm thirty, past thirty." She sighed. "My daughter is graduating high school. My first son is in high school now and I have a 10 and 9 year old."

I chuckled. "You're telling me. I'm getting gray hair." I leaned down and showed her. She pulled one out. "Ow!"

She giggled. "Sorry babe." I kissed her lips and she smiled. "Let's go see our little girl walk across the stage."

I nodded and got up. I helped her up and she wrapped her arms around me. I pressed my lips against hers. "I love you." I mumbled.

She giggled. "I love you too." I pulled away from, her and wiped the tears from her cheeks. I wrapped my hands around her and walked out the door. We walked into the hallway.

"Callum, Eden, Wesley." I yelled. "You better be ready and heading for the car."

"Ready." Eden said speeding by me running down the stairs. She just started getting into softball. I was paying for a good pitching coach for her. She loves it. I couldn't wait to watch her games.

"Coming." Wes said. He followed his sister. He was juggling football, baseball, and basketball. He was out in the sun so much. If he didn't have blue eyes and my laugh I would debate if he was my son.

Cal put on his Bolton 14 Jacket. He was starting varsity as a freshman, taking after me. I couldn't be more proud of my kids. I patted his back as he walked past me down the stairs. "Let's go, we're going to be late pops."

I felt somebody pinch my butt. "Let's go hubby." She wrapped her fingers around mine and we walked out to the car, locking up after us. We got in the car and I drove down to East High.

We bought Alaina a bouquet of flowers and we found seats. We were early. Cal went off with his friends, Taylor and the boys came and sat next to us. Gabi and Taylor chatted it up. Chad was down on the field helping with the graduation. I looked out at all the empty seats. I still remembered the one I sat in. 3rd tow 4th seat from the middle on the right side.

**_Flashback_**

_"Troy, We did it!" Gabi said running up to me giving me a kiss. "I love you, so much."_

_I smiled back at her. "I love you too"_

_"Dadada!" Grace came over holding 11 month old Alaina in her arms. I took Alaina out of her hands. "Dada!" She screeched._

_"Hi baby girl! Mommy and Daddy graduated." She gave me a big smile. "Aren't you so proud?" She screeched again and Gabi took her out of my arms._

_"She's cute Bolton, good job." Mrs. Darbus said walking by._

_I looked at her confused and started laughing._

**_End of Flashback_**

I laughed out loud in memory. Taylor and Gabi looked over at me. "What?" they said simultaneously.

I shook my head. "Nothing." I smiled and sighed in content.

A half hour later the graduates walked out from the far side of the field in a straight line. I watched them all stand in front of their chairs. I spotted Alaina and she looked up at me and blew me and her mother a kiss. Gabi squeezed my hand. I waved to her with my free hand. I tried not to glance at Gabi because I knew she was already starting to cry.

The new principal called out the names of the graduates. The A's went quickly and they were in the middle of B's. "Antonio Jose Bolivar" The principal said. Gabi squeezed my hand again. "Alaina May Bolton."

Our little group stood up and screamed for Alaina as she walked by. I stuck my fingers in my mouth and whistled. Wes and Eden jumped up and screamed excitedly. They called the next name and we sat down. I pulled Gabi in next to me. I kissed the top of her head. She looked up at me with tears streaming down her face. I smiled down at her. We were proud parents.

After the ceremony was over we walked down to the field. Alaina was talking to her best friend Lizzie's parents. They were very nice. We hung out sometimes, both families together.

She turned and saw us. "Daddy!" She ran over to me and hugged me tightly.

I couldn't hold it in no longer. I rubbed my daughters back and pulled away, looking at her. "I'm so proud of you Lain."

She frowned and bit her lip. "Daddy, stop." She looked over at mom. "Not you too." She gave Gabi a hug and she broke out in tears. "I love you mom."

"I love you too baby." She kissed her forehead.

"Sissy!" Eden and Wes came running over to her and hugged her tightly.

Gabi looked at the, "Oh, I need a picture. Where is Callum?" She pulled out her camera. She took a picture of each of them. By the time it was my turn Callum found us. "Callum. Picture with Alaina."

He towered over his big sister and wrapped her in a hug. They both had big Bolton smiles. Gabi took another picture. "Eden and Wesley, join them." I said. The two smallest children stood next to their big brother and sister.

"You guys go in. I'll take a picture." Taylor said walking over to Gabi. She looked around. "Tyler! Get your brother and stay close." She scolded. Gabi and I stood next to our kids and smiled. "So cute guys. Where in the hell is my husband?"

"Right here, sorry, I got lost." Chad said smiling at us. He was in his teacher graduation gown.

"Take a picture with Alaina," Gabi said.

The Danforth family stood next to Alaina and took a picture. Alaina's friends came over and took pictures again. We were there for another 20 minutes. "Mom!" Alaina said walking over to us.

"yeah?" She turned away from Taylor.

She took her cap and gown off and gave it to Gabi. "We have to get on the bus for Grad-night."

"Do you have everything?" Gabi asked. She pulled out her wallet and gave her some money. "Just in case." She gave Alaina a kiss on the cheek. "Have fun baby."

"Will do." Alaina walked over to me and gave me a tight hug. "Bye daddy."

I smiled at her. "Bye baby girl."

* * *

**One more chapter left! Don't forget to review :)**


	11. I love you Baby, Goodbye

_"He checked the oil slammed the hood_  
_Said you're good to go_  
_She hugged them both _  
_And headed off to the West Coast._  
_And He cried._  
_There goes my life_  
_There goes my future, My everything_  
_I love you baby, Goodbye_  
_There goes my life."_

-Kenny Chesney

* * *

**2 months later**

I laid in bed and sighed. Today was the day Alaina was leaving for California. Gabi was up getting the kids ready. Gabi and Alaina flew down and went shopping for her things. She was rooming with a girl named Danielle. Lizzie was right across the hall. Alaina was thankful for that. I reached over for the notebook and flipped through it, reading a sentence now and then. Once I got to the last page I grabbed the pen on my nightstand.

_Dear Alaina,_

_You are going off to college today. I know you will be home in a couple of months for the holidays but I still can't believe you are in college. I am in total denial. I think I'm more sad than your mom is. If we made a list it would be Me, Eden, then your mom. I'm just joking. Everybody will miss you. Even Callum. I'll make sure he and his friends stay out of your room while you are away. Since you started becoming independent I'm glad you stayed home for a couple nights to spend it with your family. We love you so much Alaina. We are so proud of you. Don't have too much fun in California without us. Study hard. Call me or mom if you need absolutely anything. Be safe. You'll always be my little girl, no matter how old you get._

_I love you always._  
_Love, Daddy._

I closed the book set it on my bed. I got changed and when I came out Gabi was looking through the book.

"Hey baby." I smoothed down my shirt.

Gabi smiled up at me. "Hey" She held up the book. "You going to give it to her today?"

I nodded. "Yeah, before she leaves." I looked at the time. "What time are they leaving?"

"Noon, they're going to stop in Arizona and sleep then drive the rest of the way." My wife said, taking a hold of my hands. "No crying today!" She looked at me.

"No crying for you either!" I mimicked the tone in her voice. She smiled at me.

"I'm hungry." She said. "We should go out to breakfast…"

I shrugged. "Alright, Get everybody in the car."

I turned to walk off but she pulled me back and kissed my lips firmly. I slipped my tongue into her mouth and wrapped my arms around her waist. "Mom, I thought you said we-" Cal came in the room. "Come on! You guys are too old to be making out."

Gabi pulled away from me quickly and blushed. "Get everybody in the car. We are going to breakfast." She picked up her purse. "Come on Troy."

I picked up my phone and wallet, putting them in my pockets. I walked out holding Gabi's hand. She smiled at me as I pressed my lips against the back of her hand. We walked out the door and the kids were all in the car. "Dad Can we go to Ihop?" Wes asked from the backseat.

"Denny's Dad." Callum protested.

Gabi turned back and looked at them. "Alaina, where do you want to go?"

She stop texting and looked up at us. "What?"

"What do you want for breakfast Alaina?" I asked her as I pulled out of the driveway. "Callum, put your seatbelt on."

Cal grumbled from behind me and he clicked it on. Alaina bit her lip. "Um, mom. I don't care. Ihop?"

"Yes!" Wes said quietly and Cal flicked him.

"Callum Nicholas. Knock it off." Gabi said before turning around. "I remember when you were the quiet one."

I snorted. "That's because it was only him and Alaina. Compared to Alaina, anybody can be quiet."

"Hey!" Alaina said defensively. "It's not my fault I have a lot to say."

I chuckled. "Just like your mother." Gabi reached over and hit me. "No abusing the driver!"

Gabi giggled. "Shut up Troy." She put her hand on mine. "You named the loud children." I rolled my eyes and she started laughing.

We pulled up to the restaurant and took a seat. Eden came back from the bathroom and sat quietly next to Alaina. I nudged Gabi and nodded over towards Eden. She looked at me and looked at Eden. Gabi frowned. Alaina looked at us confused.

"Eden, what's wrong babe?" I finally asked.

She looked at her menu then looked up at me. "Nothing, Daddy. Why?"

"You look sad." I commented. She shrugged. "I think I want pancakes."

"Me too." Alaina said, nudging Eden's arm. Eden finally smiled up at her sister.

We ate and went back home. We finished packing up Alaina's car with her and Lizzie's things. I laid on the couch and watched the baseball game. I heard my daughters talking upstairs. "I don't want you to go. You won't even be here for my birthday." This was Eden. Her birthday was in a week.

"I know you don't but I have to go early for school. I'll wake you up and call you for your birthday okay?" Alaina compromised with her sister.

Eden sighed. "But it won't be the same."

"I know, sissy I know." It was quiet for a second. "I'll be home for thanksgiving and Christmas. I'll come down for some weekends too." Alaina sighed. "Come on sissy don't cry."

There were some muffled sobs and Gabi walked into the room. She sat on my stomach and I grunted. "Gabi, I cant breathe."

She pouted. "I didn't gain that much weight."

"I know, but I'm old." She giggled. I sat up and she cuddled against me. "D-Backs are beating the Rockies." I smirked at her.

She rolled her eyes. "That was a phase Troy." She attempted to be a Rockies fan for a couple months but she didn't really watch baseball a lot.

Alaina came downstairs. "Lizzie is here, we're leaving in… a half hour. We better start the goodbyes." She ran out the door.

I sighed and go up. I walked outside ad popped her hood. I checked all the fluids and the tires. I pulled the oil stick out and wiped it off. I plunged it back in and pulled it out again checking it. It was fine. I pushed it back in and closed the hood. I went inside and washed my hands. I walked upstairs and got the notebook I wrote to Alaina in and I came back out. Alaina was hugging Cal tightly.

"Be good baby bro. kick some ass at basketball." Alaina smiled at him.

"Alaina." Gabi said sternly.

Cal laughed and smiled at his sister. "Always. I'll call you with updates."

Alaina, picked up her youngest brother and spun him around. "keep fighting off the ladies Wes."

He blushed and nodded. "okay." He said shyly. "Love you Lain."

"Love you too Wessy Poo." She said, His cheeks turned even more red.

She bent down to Eden. "Eden, you better not be crying."

Eden wiped her face and sobbed. "I'm not."

Alaina pouted and hugged her sister tightly. "I'm not going to be gone forever."

Eden nodded and hugged her back. "I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you too. If anyone messes with you call me and I'll come down and kick some 5th grade butt okay?" Alaina smiled.

Her sister giggled and nodded. "Okay."

"Remember what I told you earlier. You are beautiful and smart and funny. Don't listen to the bitc- mean girls okay? You are better than them." She kissed her forehead. "I love you."

Eden nodded and looked up at her big sister. "I love you too Alaina."

Alaina stood up and walked over to Gabi. "My baby." I heard Gabi mumble. I smiled to myself. "I want you to have fun okay?"

Our daughter nodded. "I will."

"Not too much fun though" Gabi warned. "find a nice doctor or something." She winked.

Alaina laughed. "whatever mom" Gabi hugged her daughter again. She kissed her forehead. "I'll call you when we get to Arizona"

"You better. Get to a decent hotel at a decent hour. Don't talk to any creepy men. I will be calling you regularly. There is money in the glove compartment just in case. We're giving you our credit card Alaina May. This is for emergencies only. And I don't mean clothes emergencies." Gabi said, looking at Alaina. "Understand? I love you"

Alaina nodded. "Yes mom. I love you too" She pulled away from Gabi and made her way over to me. "How's the car?" She looked at it then back at me.

"Everything looks good to go. Be careful driving. If your tired, pull over." I told her. "I don't want to get a phone call from a hospital in the middle of nowhere saying they found you on the side of the road okay?" She nodded. "This is for you." I handed her the notebook. She went to open it. "Don't look at it yet. Wait until your homesick and start from the beginning."

She smiled and ran her fingers along the spiraled edge. "Alright, I promise I will." She sighed. "I'm going to miss you daddy."

"I'll miss you too." I kissed her forehead. "Be safe. Don't do anything stupid."

She giggled. "Alright daddy. I love you."

I smiled. "I love you baby, goodbye."

She walked to the car and got into the drivers seat. I let out a shaky breath and Gabi walked over to me. The kids went back inside. I wrapped my arms around her tightly. She turned on the car and I felt the tears fall down my cheeks. Gabi squeezed my arm gently and I rested my head on hers. She started driving away and stuck her hand out the window, waving to us. I reached my arm up and waved back at her.

* * *

**2 months later**

I got home from work and walked inside the house. "Hey daddy!" Eden greeted me at the door.

"Hey baby, how was school?" I asked her, kissing the top of her head.

"Good, we learned about the solar system today." She said, following me up the stairs.

"Tell me something you learned." I stopped at my door and Eden smiled up at me.

"Well, the sun is made of gas and its just a big star. This kid said that scientists are assholes and demoted Pluto." She said, looking up at me. Her eyes got big when she realized what she said.

"Eden!" I couldn't help but laugh. I covered my mouth and gained my composure. "you better not say that again."

"sorry daddy." She frowned.

I hugged her side. "Go tell mommy I'm home."

She nodded. "alright." She ran off.

I walked inside my room and put my jacket on the chair in my room. I took off my work clothes and got into the shower. I got out and got changed into something comfortable. I walked out of the room and saw a green envelope on my pillow. I rubbed the towel on my head to dry off my hair and threw it in the hamper. I walked over to my bed and sat down. I picked up the envelope and turned it around opening it carefully. I pulled out two folded up pieces of paper. I opened them and smiled.

_Dear Daddy,_

_When I got to school I totally forgot about the notebook you gave me. I was cleaning up yesterday and I found it. First, I thought it was an old one from high school or something. I'm so glad I didn't throw it away. I read the first couple letters you wrote me. I imagined you sitting at Grandpa and Nana's writing in the book, biting your lip in thought. I inherited that from you, by the way. I started crying in my dorm. Danielle freaked out and thought I got hurt or something. Then she laughed at me. But whatever.  
I can't believe you wrote to me since before I was even born daddy. I've been really missing you guys too. Last time I called Eden she cried for 30 minutes on the phone. I haven't got to her yet. I got past mom punching some bitch in the face. Go mom! I have to tell her then when I call her next. Anyway. I love it. I couldn't imagine anything better daddy. You have no idea how much you and mom mean to me. I know it was hard being so young and I know I was a toddler from hell. Aunt Gigi and Grace told me many stories. I am so proud of you both. You stepped up to the plate when many men don't. I am so proud to have you as my dad and Bolton as my last name. I got a tattoo of Bolton on my shoulder and my belly button pierced. Please don't be mad! I miss you, mom, Eden and the boys. I hope they aren't getting into a lot of trouble. I might have to go down there and kick their ass. Especially Cal. I have to go now. I'll call you guys soon._

_I love you and mommy to the moon and back._  
_Love your daughter, Alaina_

_PS. I'll always be your little girl_

I ran a finger along the big heart she drew next to girl. I wiped my eyes and folded back up the papers. I put them into the envelope and put it on the nightstand where the notebook once stood. I heard a knock on the door and I saw Gabi standing in the doorway.

"Who is that from?" She asked quietly, walking over to me.

I smiled at her. "Alaina."

"What did she say?" Gabi sat next to me and I spread my fingers across her knee.

"She said, go mom for punching Sharpay in the face." I said chuckling.

She giggled. "She read your book?"

"Some of it." I said.

She leaned over and kissed my lips. "We did good"

I nodded in agreement. "We did very good baby."

* * *

**Last chapter! Ah I love this story so much and i'm glad you guys did too! I don't know what's comming out next.. it'll be a surprise for both of us. Thank you all for supporting me, especially the readers from the beginning giving my stories a chance. I hope you really enjoy reading them as i enjoy writing them. **

**I can't thank you guys enough! Don't forget to review :)**


End file.
